Irreplaceable
by BensidyLove
Summary: A 13 year gap couldn't break their bond, what's a few more obstacles? Olivia and Brian are finally taking their relationship to the next level, but there's always something in the way. Is what they have really irreplaceable and unbreakable, or will their relationship finally run its course?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is co-written. The other author doesn't have an account. I know I have other stories to tend to, but with Brian being the hand, I couldn't resist. Unfortunately, Dick Wolf owns the characters. Reviews would be nice. :) enjoy!**

* * *

Olivia couldn't believe her eyes. Her hands shook as she held the white stick in her hand. The pink plus side was as bright as day. She shook her head. It couldn't be true. Her periods have been irregular and she figured she was hitting menopause. Maybe that's what it is. She was about to start her period and that's why her hormone levels were high. She looked to the left of her to look at the small calendar hanging on the wall. She found the day she was suppose to start, and what day it was. She was almost two weeks late. She sighed and opened the second test.

Another three minutes went by and a minus sign popped up on the white stick. Now Olivia was confused. Is she or is she not pregnant? She laid the stick on the counter and placed her hands on her flat stomach.

"I may be pregnant, and you're already acting like your parents: stubborn." She chuckled at the thought. Her and Brian's child would be a force to reckoned with. She realized what she was doing;talking to nobody, to a baby that may or may not be growing inside her. _Olivia get a grip. _Its not like Olivia didn't want a child. Anybody with eyes could see that she wanted to be a mother. She just wasn't sure about Brian wanting to be a father. That was a topic that was never brought up. She walked out the bathroom and remembered she had a date with Brian.

As she got dressed, her mind kept wandering back to the test. It was a chance she was pregnant. She just got back from the Bahamas with Brian, they barely left the room, let alone the bed, and protection was not used. Then again, that would be too early to tell. That would make her a week pregnant. That didn't make sense, so she thought back farther. They had sex a few times without condoms, but she made sure she took her birth control every morning...unless she was woken up in the middle of the night from a case. God forbid she spent days at the precinct, then go home and have sex with Brian. Shit, it might be true.

She was putting on her earrings when she heard Brian walked in the apartment. She shook her head. _You're not pregnant, Olivia. _

Brian walked in the room with a bouquet of tulips. "Well don't you look sexy?" He walked up to her and gave her a kiss. "I got these for you." He held out the flowers.

She grabbed them. "These are beautiful. Thank you."

"Anything for you gorgeous."

Olivia laid them on the bed and grabbed her heels. "So where are we going, babe?" She sat down next to the flowers and put her shoes on.

"This new Indian restaurant uptown. I heard they make the best curry."

She smiled. "I'm up for some curry." She got up and straighten her dress. "I look okay?" She had on a black, sleeved dress that stopped before the knees. She had on red heels and accessories to match.

"Baby, you look perfect." He walked over to her. "As always." He put his arms around her waist and brought her into a heated kiss.

Olivia put her arm around his neck as she forced her tongue in his mouth. She knew if they didn't stop soon, they would not make it to the restaurant. She didn't want Brian to stop though. After the week she had, she just needed to be reminded what it felt like to be loved.

Brian slid his hands down to one of his favorite body parts of Olivia: her butt. He gave it a squeeze, gaining a moan from Olivia.

Olivia pulled away smirking. She grabbed Brian's semi-hard penis. "Baby, you gotta keep this down or it will get you in trouble." She said referring to her may be there pregnancy.

He released a low growl. "You holding it just makes me want you more."

She threw her head back and chuckled. "I really have a taste for curry, but I promise you'll have me for dessert." She leaned in and whispered. "Plus, I don't have any panties on." She bit his earlobe and released the grip she had on his penis before she pulled back.

Brian had that boyish grin on his face that she had grown to love. He tried to slide his hands up her dress, but Olivia stopped him.

"The longer we're here, the longer you have to wait."

He groaned. "I'm starting to think you enjoy doing this to me." He moved out the way. "After you my queen."

* * *

Olivia woke up naked in Brian's arms. It was Saturday and her day off. She closed her eyes again to try and get some sleep. A few minutes went pass and she couldn't get back to sleep. She turned her body so she could face Brian and stared at him while he slept. She studied how his face was so relaxed when he slept. Five months ago she wouldn't have thought of being in another relationship right after David and especially not with Brian. They wouldn't have been able to have a relationship 13 years before, and it wasn't because of the job. Both of them needed to grow upand realize that there was nobody out there better for them, then them.

"You hate when I watch you sleep, but yet you do the same thing." Brian grumbled and opened his eyes.

Olivia smiled. "Sorry."

"Why are you up so early on your day off?"

She groaned. "Hell if I know. I've been trying to go back to sleep, but it isn't working."

He slightly smirked. "I can put you to bed." He started moving his hands.

"We don't have any condoms nor have I taken my birth control." Olivia was afraid to even take it. If she was pregnant it, the pill can harm the fetus, but if she wasn't pregnant, she would end up getting pregnant because she wasn't taking the pill. She made a mental note to make an appointment.

"Does it matter? It wouldn't be the first time."

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts. If you don't want to do it, just say no."

Olivia sighed and sat up. "We need to talk." She started wringing her hands. She didn't know if she should tell him or not.

Brian sat up with a nervous look on his face. "Everything okay?"

"How do you feel about having kids?"

"Well I always thought I would be a man whore..." He stopped when he saw the look on Olivia's face. "...but then this beautiful woman kissed me after I got shot and I realized she was worth settling down for. I wouldn't mind having kids though."

"So if I was to get pregnant right now, you wouldn't mind?"

"I would shit bricks at first, then I would be happy. I wouldn't want kids with anyone besides you." He kissed her. "I love you." He chuckled. "And your morning breath."

She smiled. Hearing that Brian wants to have kids is refreshing to hear. "I love you too."

"So, how good are you with meeting mothers?"

"Eh. Mas o menos." She chuckled.

He smiled. "My mom wants to meet the woman that's been making me happy, and since we don't have any plans..."

"I would love to meet your mom, babe."

"Good. You know I'm still a momma's boy, so this means a lot to me."

Olivia straddled him. "I like that about you. I'm just glad you aren't a big momma's boy. That's a no go."

Brian placed his hands on her hips. "She's cooking us dinner, so until then we're free. Have anything in mind?"

"No, but I know what you have in mind." She said noticing where his eyes were wandering.

"Can you blame me?" His hand moved from her hip, to in between her legs. He was swirling his finger in a circle on her inner thigh. "Gonna stop me?" He looked up at her with cocky grin.

Olivia bit her bottom lip. She hated the effect Brian had on her. "I.."

"I'll take that as a no."

"I'm still sore from last night."

He chuckled. "Oh. Did I hurt that fine, tight pussy of yours?" He said while rubbing up and down her length.

She gasped. "Brian!"

"What? That's a compliment. I love being in you."

She crossed her arms. "Yeah, you did hurt me. You horny bastard."

He removed his hand from in between her legs. "If my memory serves me correctly, YOU were the only one yelling harder and faster."

Olivia rolled her eyes. He was right. Lately, she's wanted it like that. She liked to be rough in bed sometimes, but nowadays it was everytime they had sex. "Your point?"

He laid her on her back. "I'm sorry. I'll help you feel better." He climbed on top of her. He kissed his way down in between her legs. "Its sore?"

Olivia just wanted him in between her legs again, so she nodded.

Brian smiled and took one lick of her entire length. "I'll be gentle." He left soft kisses all over core.

Olivia moved her hands to the back of his head to push him down farther. "Don't play with me."

He smirked and stuck his tongue in her throbbing opening. He let it sit there before he started to twist it around.

She moaned. "Oh God..." She locked her thighs around his head.

Brian started lapping at her folds while his hands found her breasts. He began to pull and twist her nipples.

"Baby..." Brian always had a way of bringing Olivia to her highest climax.

He takes a gentle lick at her clit before he starts feasting on her throbbing core. He takes a few nice long tastes of her entire core and then pushes his tongue into her repeatedly.

"Fucking fuck..." She moans and tightens her grasp on his head. He was hitting her spot and she didn't want him to move.

He moves to suck and lick her clit while he pushes two fingers into her.

"Oh God…Yes! Fuck….you're gonna make me…" but before she can finish her sentence, she tenses and closes her eyes tightly.

Brian's finger is dancing around her nipple while he has two fingers in her and thumbs her clit.

"Fuck! Yes! Oh God…so fucking good…" she rambles as she comes. Her thighs begin to tremble around his head as he continued to gently lick her.

She finally releases the vice grip she had on his head as she slowly lowers her legs. When she opens her eyes, she sees Brian hovering over her with a smirk on his face, and her juices around his mouth.

"Still sore?"

Olivia didn't response. She simply kissed him, hard. She moaned tasting herself on hips.

Brian cupped the side of her face as he forced his tongue in her mouth.

Olivia flipped them over and ran her fingers through his hair. She wanted him and she wanted him now. She pulled away with a sexy smirk on her face and Brian swear he could have came right there.

"Please punish me, detective." He said in a lustful voice.

"I will." She started to lightly scratch his chest.

"Wait, did I really hurt you last night? I'm sorry, I was just..." He was cut off by Olivia's lips claiming his. She bit his bottom lip before she pulled away.

"I was kidding, baby. I like it when you're rough with me."

He groaned. "God.." All the sex he had under could never compare to Olivia's. Of course, that sex was just to have sex, sex. With Olivia, no matter how hard or rough, it was still love there. He wasn't having sex with an escort or a random chick from a club. He was having sex with his future wife and possibly the future mother of kids. Yeah, it didn't get any better than Olivia.

Olivia started to rub her wet core against his harden length. She moaned as she threw her head back.

Brian grunted and placed his hands on her hips. To this day, he couldn't figure out why he let her slip through his fingers. Aside from the mind-blowing sex, Olivia was beautiful inside and out.

"What are you thinking about?" Olivia noticed the deep thought he was in.

He smiled. "You."

She smirked. "Really? You'll have to tell me after I'm done punishing you." She grabbed his penis and started stroking him. "Are you ready for me?"

"I am."

Olivia positioned herself on his tip and slowly slid down. She cried out in pleasure as Brian's thickness stretched her out. No matter how many times they did it, she could never get used to the feeling she gets when he first enters her.

He grunted. Brian knew how things went when Olivia was in control. She didn't want him to do anything except enjoy the ride. He put one hand behind his head and the other hand rested on Olivia's thigh.

Olivia had her hands planted on his chest for support. She was moving her hips slowly in a circle. "You like this, baby?"

"Oh, Yes." He thrusted his hips up eliciting a loud moan from Olivia.

She begin to bounce up and down and started moaning.

Brian looked down and was getting turned on all over again watching his penis slip in and out of her dripping wet core. "Fuck." He grabbed her hips and started controlling her movements.

"Oh Bry!" She slapped his hands away. "Stop." She found the perfect rhythm for both of them. She would bounce then grind. "Oh God. Yes!"

Brian slid his hands up to her breasts and he started kneading them. His thumbs were swipping at the hard buds. "God, you're good baby."

She cried out at the new sensation he was causing. "Fuck me!" She was close and her hips begin to move in a frenzy. She leaned forward and Brian took one of her nipples in his mouth. "Ohh..."

His other hand found her clit and started to rub it feverishly. He could feel how close she was and wanted to give her the best release. He gently nipped at her nipple before he moved to the other breast.

"I'm gonna...ah...BRIAN!" She yelped when she felt him pinch her clit between his thumb and forefinger.

He smirked and started thrusting into her faster as he felt his on orgasm building up. He grabbed Olivia by her hair and brought her into a heated kiss. He unconsciously bit her bottom lip when he came.

They both slowed their motions before they came to a halt. Olivia collapsed on Brian.

"That's was great." Brian whispered in her.

She smirked. "Get used to it."

* * *

"Are you nervous?" Brian asked as he looked at Olivia knowingly.

"No," she responds as she stopped them before they stepped on the porch leading to Brian's mother's house. "Why?"

Brian glanced at their hands interwined then back at Olivia, "Your palms are sweaty."

"Okay and…?" Liv said defensivley.

Brian released Olivia's hand and hugged her. "I know you've never done anything like this before, but you don't have to be nervous." He tore away from the hug and looked at her."I love you, so they're going to love you."

Liv smiled and pecked Brian on his lips. "Thanks baby. Now come on."

Olivia grabbed his hand and led them towards the porch. "I'm ready to meet your mom."

The duo walked up the steps leading to Brian's mom's home and knocked on the door. Before they knew it, the door flew open and Brian's mom ushered them in.

"Oh Olivia it is so nice to meet you! Brian has told me so much about you." The petite woman greeted excitedly and hugged Olivia.

Olivia smiled as Brian's mom hugged her.

The woman released Olivia and grabbed her hand to shake it. "My name is Cecilia."

"It's so nice to meet you too! Brian has told me a lot about you also." Liv said as she shook Cecilia's hand.

Brian could not help but smile at the interaction between his two favorite women. "It's nice to see you too mom."

Cecilia rolled her eyes at Brian's words. "I've seen enough of you already. I'm glad this woman can take you off my hands."

Brian chuckled at his mom and kissed her on the cheek. "Love you too mom."

"Enough of this, Brian take your girlfriend to go meet your sister and brother while I finish up dinner." Cecilia directed before she left for the kitchen.

Olivia smiled as she watched Cecilia go into the kitchen then looked back at Brian. "You didn't tell me I was having dinner with your whole family!" She exclaimed in a hush tone.

Brian laughed at her nervousness.

"Why are you laughing?" She scowled him.

"You're overreacting. Come on and meet the twins." Brian grabbed Olivia's hand and walked into the living room. Olivia gave Brian a pointed look before plastering on a smile.

"You must be Olivia. I'm James, the cuter and most succesful one." He had on a navy blue suit. He was taller than Brian, but was more lean. He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly.

Olivia tried not to slap the smug look off James face and just kept smiling. "It's nice to meet you."

Brian grabbed Olivia's hand from James'. "It's great to see you bro." James chuckled and before he could get another word in a brunette with a baby on her hip walked into the living room.

"Excuse my arrogant brother." The woman said as she placed the baby in the playpen, "I'm Jordan, the peacemaker of the family."

Olivia chuckled at Jordan's words. "I'm Olivia."

"I know," Jordan smiled, "Brian hasn't been able to stop talking about you."

Olivia blushed and turned to glance at Brian. "Is that right?"

"It's nice to see you twins," Brian said as grabbed his siblings into a big bear hug.

Olivia laughed at James' and Jordan's faces as Brian engulfed the two in a hug. She wasn't really familiar with the relationship between brothers and sisters. Liv didn't even know her half-brother, Simon, until she was middle aged and even now she rarely spoke with him. Olivia absent mindedly ran her hand across her stomach. Hopefully the baby she may be pregnant with will have siblings to be around. For him or her to protect and -

Olivia was interrupted from her thoughts by the sound of Brian's voice. "Olivia."

"What?"

Brian walked back over to Olivia.

"You okay? You seemed a little out of it."

"I'm fine." Olivia replied as she put her hand back down to her side.

"Alright, well dinner should be done soon. Why don't we head to the living room?" James said.

"Give me a minute to put the baby down for a nap and I'll be right down." Jordan said as she picked up the baby from the playpen then dissapearred up the stairs.

Everyone was seated at the table. Brian sat next to Olivia on the right side of the table, Jordan sat next to James on the left side of the table, and Cecilia would sit at the head of the table.

"So, I made lasanga and salad. I hope that's okay with everyone." Cecilia announced as she set the dish down on the dinner table.

"No objections here. " Brian said as his mouth practiclly watered.

The aroma quickly wandered its way through the dinning room and everyone's nostrils.

"It looks great Cecilia," Olivia said with a smile on her face.

"So Olivia, Brian tells us you work in the Special Victims Unit." Jordan grabbed the bowl of salad and placed some salad on her pate.

James looks at Olivia, "That must be a very difficult job."

"It is, but I would never stop doing it." Olivia replied with a smile.

James shrugs, "Well atleast it pays more than whatever Brian is earning."

"James." Cecilia scolds.

"It's okay mom." Brian says calmly much to Olivia's surprise, "I don't need money to be happy. I have the best thing in the world that not even money could come close to." Olivia smiles at Brian's words but isn't able to enjoy them as well as Brian passes the lasagna to her.

As the aroma fills Olivia's nose she can't help but feel nauseous. "Uhm, what's in this?" she asks Brian.

"What do you mean what's in this? It's lasagna Liv." Brian replies jokingly.

"Yeah, but it's making me feel a little nauseous," Liv says, "Where's the bathroom?"

"Go out the dining room, take a left, and there it is." Brian says as he takes a sip of his wine.

Olivia excused herself from the table and basically dashed for the bathroom.

"Is she okay?" Jordan asked.

Cecilia smiled. "Oh, she will be fine."

"I don't know let me go and check on her." Brian says worriedly as he pulls out of his chair.

"Go ahead honey, we'll wait." Cecilia says resssuringly.

Brian walks to the bathroom door and knocks. "Liv, are you okay baby? Let me in."

Before Olivia could even reply more vomit came out of her mouth and into the toilet bowl. What the hell was in that lasagna? Olivia thought. "I'm fine. Just gi-"

"You're making me worried. Are you sick do you want to go home?"

"No," Olivia takes a deep breath as she feels her stomach begin to settle,

"I'll be out in a minute."

"I'm not leaving from where I'm standing until you're done."

Olivia gives up on trying to persuade Brian to go back to the table and just washes herself up.

"You okay?" Brian says as Liv emerges from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I must be catching something."

"We should go."

"Bry, we're staying," Olivia says determindley.

"Okay but as soon as we're done, we're leaving."

Dinner goes smoothly when Brian and Olivia return to the table. Conversation flows easily and before they know it, it's time for goodbyes.

"It was nice meeting you Olivia." James says as he hugs Olivia and then his brother.

"You too James."

Jordan hugs Olivia while she has the baby in her hand. "Hopefully we'll see you again." She smiles before leaving.

"Olivia, can I pull you aside for a moment?" Cecilia questions.

"Mom." Brian warns.

"I just want to talk to her, sheesh."

Olivia and Cecilia walk into the living room leaving Brian and James alone. They sat on the couch.

"So… You're pregnant." Cecilia states.

Olivia takes a double take and shakes her head. "No. I just haven't been feeling well. I mean I know I threw up out of nowhere but there could be a ton of explinations for that."

Cecilia just smiles and looks at her. "You are honey. I can tell by just looking at you. The vomitting was just a bonus. When I was pregnant with Brian, just a sniff of a tomato would send me to the bathroom with my head in the bowl."

Olivia just looks down at her hands and then puts her hands threw her hair. "I can't be pregnant. I mean one test was positive and the other was negative. I made a doctor's appointment."

"Yeah, you're pregnant." Cecilia says and then grabs Olivia's hands. "After the doctor confirms it, call m so I can start planning the shower. I need another grandchild and James is going to stay single."

Olivia had never felt this close to a woman before. She was glad that not only did his mom accept her, he was willing to help her. Olivia chuckled and nodded her head. "Thank you."

"No, thankyou."

"For what?"

"Making my son happy and keeping him out of trouble. He really cares about you and will make a great father." Cecilia says.

Olivia smiled. "I know he does and will."

* * *

Olivia walked into Brian's apartment. They have been going back in forth between the two places. She dropped her keys and purse on the table. "Bry!"

"In the kitchen, baby."

Olivia walked into the kitchen to see Brian standing at the stove. A beautiful aroma filled her nose and only made her hungrier. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his back. "Smells good."

"It's my signature dish; roasted chicken, asparagus, and dirty rice."

She smiled. "I can't wait to taste it. How was your day?"

"Eh, same old, same old. What about you?"

She sighed. "Same crimes, different day."

He turned around to face her. "Any specific case you want to talk about?"

"No. I leave work at the 1-6." She gave him a peck. "At home it's all about us."

He smiled. "Good. Go get changed. Dinner is ready."

"You don't have to tell me twice." She walked away.

Brian whistled as he watched her walk away. "Damn, I'm lucky."

She turned around and smiled. "Shut up."

"Love you."

She smirked. "Whatever." She walked into his bedroom. She went to her drawer and pulled out a tank top and shorts. She quickly changed. She walked out the bedroom and glanced at her purse. She stopped and thought if she should tell Brian. Later. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed her plate from Brian. His apartment was smaller than hers, so he didn't have room for a dining table. She settled on the couch.

Brian sat next to her. "I missed you. I haven't seen you in a couple of days."

"I know and I'm sorry. It's with the case and everything. I've only been home to shower and change clothes. I missed you too."

"It's okay. I just missed seeing that beautiful face of yours. That's all."

Olivia blushed. "I missed your handsome face too."

The rest of dinner was eaten in a comfortable silence. When they were finished, Olivia started to wash the dishes.

Brian came up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. "You didn't have to wash dishes."

"You didn't have to cook."

"My mom would kick my ass and you know that. If I come home to a cooked meal, then you should come home to a cook meal. Besides, aren't you tired of take-out?"

She chuckled. "I don't know. The wonderful man I'm dating hasn't let me eat any lately."

He kissed her cheek. "He's pretty good."

"In more ways than one." She grinned.

"Oh yes." He growled in her ear. "But I do need to talk to you." He changed his tone of voice to let her know he was serious.

"About what?"

He turned her around. "I've been thinking about something's."

Olivia gulped. She hoped this wasn't a break-up speech. She thought they were doing pretty good. "About what?" She hoped her voice didn't come out shaky.

"Since I got shot, I've been thinking it isn't worth it anymore."

She let out a sigh of relief. "The job?"

He nodded. "I don't enjoy my job anymore. I got my 20 years. I'm ready to leave the force."

Olivia ran her fingers through her hair. He just couldn't stay home jobless. "What are you going to do then?"

"I don't know yet. I won't turn in my papers until I have another job."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it? You don't have anything else to say?"

She grabbed his hand. "If leaving the force is going to make you happy, then I'm okay. You already got a plan and I'm okay with it. Just find something you love."

He smiled and wondered what the hell he did to deserve this woman. "You're amazing. I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him.

Brian instantly took her bottom lip into his mouth and started to suck and nibble on it lightly.

Olivia pulled away. "Before we get to that, I have something to tell you too."

"Is everything okay with us?" It was his turn to worry.

"Yes, well I don't know. It depends on your reaction."

He ran his knuckles along his jawline. "I'm listening."

"Stay right here." She went to where her purse was and grabbed the small picture out of it. She hid the picture behind her back as she walked back into the kitchen. "Your mom was right."

He crossed his arms. "About what?"

She stepped closer to him and pulled the picture from behind her back and put it in his face. "About this." She bit her lip nervously.

Brian stared at the ultrasound wide-eyed. "Is this legit?" He looked at the arrow that pointed to a small circle and said baby. He looked at her. "You're pregnant with my baby?"

Olivia nodded slowly. "Gosh, I'm so stupid. We just got into the serious part of our relationship and I'm already preg..." She was cut off by Brian cupping her face and kissing her passionately.

He pulled away smiling. "You're making me a dad. I can't be mad at you for that. Neither one of us was careful and now we have a miracle to show for it."

Why was she so nervous to tell him? Over the weekend, it was mentioned how much he wanted to be a father. She smirked at his choice of words. "I'm five weeks."

"When did you find out?"

"Friday, I took two test. One said positive and the other said negative, so I was confused. Saturday, I couldn't stand the smell of tomatoes and your mom knew I was pregnant. I've been feeling nauseous the last couple of days. Not to mention the missed periods."

"Liv, we're going to be parents. I don't feel guilty leaving the force now."

"Why now?"

"No way in hell _both_ of us would be in the line of fire with a child at home."

"So.."

"And I'd be a damn fool to think I could convince you to leave SVU. I don't care what anyone says, you're the best they got. Without you, the whole squad would be lost including Cragen."

Olivia felt herself blush again. "You're right." She grabbed his hand and put it on her still flat stomach. "We're really parents."

"This changes everything."

"I know. We have to get our own place, I have to tell Captian, we need to start saving up. There's a lot to do."

He brought her closer. "We have 35 weeks. Take a breather." A grin appeared on his face. "Fuck, I'm happy. I hope it's a boy. We can play catch and I can teach him how to get the ladies. He can be a mini me."

Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed. "Calm down. I just want it to be healthy. I'm happy but nervous."

He stroked the side of her face. "Me too, but we got this. Maybe we can practice with my niece. I'm pretty sure Jordan would love a break."

"You think we'll make a great set of parents? We won't be normal. I don't bake or do PTO meetings."

He chuckled. "So? That's why I love you. You're not a typical women. You hate cooking, cleaning, gossiping, shopping, romantic movies. I hit the freaking jackpot with you."

She hit him in his arm. "I don't like cooking and cleaning because I don't have to time to do either. The others are true."

"I like that you're different. I love it. If we have a daughter, I hope she's like you." He kissed he forehead.

"She's going to be better than me because her dad isn't a rapist and her mom isn't a drunk." Olivia was determined to give her child better than what she had.

Brian hated Olivia's childhood. He still couldn't fathom how something so beautiful emerge from such an ugly thing. "Hey, our baby is going to have the best life. All their friends will be jealous."

She smiled. "Always making it a competition, Brian."

He chuckled. "C'mon. We would be some kickass parents, and you know this."

She laid her head on his chest and thought about her being a parent. "Yeah, we really would.


	2. Break

**As always, we love reviews. Keep them coming! We're glad everyone is liking the story. Enjoy! There are mentions of ****_Undercover Blue _****and ****_Born Psychopath_**** in this chapter in case you haven't watched the episodes yet. **

* * *

"I do not want to do this." Olivia groaned. Not only did she feel nauseous, but talking about her feelings made her itch.

"Just get it over with. The faster George clears you, the faster you're back at work."

Olivia glanced over at Brian."I'm over the fact you were accused of rape." She said nonchalantly.

Brian leaned on the door. "That's hard to believe. I think you talking to him would be a good thing."

"Can we not do this? Not today."

"We haven't done anything since the accusations. You've been distant." He sighed. "Talk to George, then we can go out for lunch and talk about us."

"Okay. Brian, I love you." She said to reassure both of them that a break-up was not in their cards.

"I love you too." He kissed her. "I'll be out here waiting."

Olivia sighed and opened the door.

George was sitting in his chair, legs crossed, and grinning. "I heard your groans through the door. Do you really hate me that much?"

She smiled as she took her seat. "I love you, I just hate your occupation."

"Right. You're here so you can go back to work. Start talking."

"I think it is really stupid that I have to be here. I'm over the fact that Brian was accused of rape. Its been two weeks."

"Are you really?"

"Yes, George."

"So tell me how your relationship is going now?"

She hesitated. To be honest, their relationship took a toll because of the trial. "No relationship is perfect."

He smiled. "You're dodging the original question. I know no relationship is perfect. The more you do this, the longer you will be home."

"I don't understand why I can't work. Brian doesn't work with us. He's apart of my personal life."

"Olivia, you were bias the whole time."

"And anybody in my position would have done the same thing." She fired back.

"Even if a victim is lying, you're the only person in that precinct that would still work the case until you find out the truth."

"She just didn't accuse anybody. She accused a cop!"

"So that gives you the right to assume she's lying from the start?"

Olivia sat back in her chair. "I was right. I just didn't want to believe that Brian, a former SVU detective would rape someone."

"You didn't want to believe your boyfriend would rape anyone."

"I knew he didn't rape her, I just didn't want to face his promiscuous past again."

"So you admit that your personal life clouded your judgement?"

She sighed. "Yes. I let my personal feelings get in the way of me doing the job. Not the first time it has happened, and I'm pretty sure it won't be the last time."

"Do you think you're getting numb? Another case, another victim, another perp."

She shrugged. After Elliot left, she did feel like that. She just couldn't get emotional anymore. After she learned to trust and work with Nick, her love for the job was coming back. "We all get numb sometimes. We try to detach ourselves. It may work for awhile, but it's always that one case that brings you back to earth. Am I numb now? No. I may not remember names, but I remember all the crime scene pictures I've looked at, all the broken women, men, and kids I've seen. I can't stay numb for long, George."

"We're making progress. Besides when forced, do you talk about your feelings?"

"I try not to bring cases home now that I'm with Brian. For once in my life, there's somebody excited for me to get home. I'm not going to ruined that by telling him about the six year old who is being raped by her older brother."

"He worked in SVU. He knows the harsh reality."

She ran her fingers through her hair. "I know. I'm just so used to going home and thinking about it to myself, that I don't realize I have someone there for me."

"Olivia, keeping it to yourself is going to eat you alive."

"I'll talk to him. There are many more habits I need to break."

"Like what?" He inquired.

"Brian is my first serious relationship and I just can't stay at the precinct until the case is solved, and even if I do, I need to remember to at least give him a hands up."

"Do you feel like he's putting more into the relationship?"

She shrugged. "Maybe." She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves and stomach. "Sometimes. I don't think he ever really got over our one night stand."

George raised an eyebrow. "And you did?" He always pushed his patients, but he pushed Olivia more than usual because they were close.

Olivia hesitated. This was something she never wanted to answer.

George smiled. "I'll take that as a no."

"I wish I could tell you what was different about Brian. He just makes me feel wanted. Even after I turned him down, he never stopped caring about me. He wanted a relationship, he wanted to make us work, and I used him. So to answer your question, yes I feel like he's putting more in this relationship because in his mind, we've been in a relationship for 14 years."

"You love him."

Olivia smiled and nodded. "I do. That's why I was bias."

"I think you're fit to go back to work." George smiled.

Olivia eyes lit up.

"I still want to talk to you. Off the record, friend to friend. How are you and Brian, really?"

"We almost broke up because he felt like he couldn't trust me."

"Did you ever for a moment think he did it?"

She nodded slowly. "When the girl said she knew about the scar on his inner thigh. George, you have to be.." She gulped. "...right there to see it."

"So how did Ganzel know?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Carissa told him."

"Have you guys sat down and talked?"

"No. We've kind of just been ignoring the conversation. It's like there's a huge elephant in the room and we're just walking around it."

George smirked. "Ah. The tale of two stubborn detectives."

"He turned his papers in. He's was thinking about it before the trial, but that was just the straw that broke the camel's back."

"Word obviously doesn't travel fast to the FBI's office."

Olivia smiled.

"You see yourself marrying him?"

She crossed her legs. "I do. It's just something about him that's different from anybody else I've dated."

"I've never seen you this happy, Liv."

She smiled. "Even though we're going through a rough patch, I wouldn't want to do this with anybody else. He's given me all I've ever wanted."

"Family? Security? Love?"

"Yes to all." She said not knowing what kind of family George was talking about.

George narrowed his eyes, then smiled. "I didn't know you were expecting. Congratulations."

Olivia gasped. "How.."

He chuckled. "I'm a doctor and your gasp just gave it away."

"Can you keep this on the DL? I'm not ready for everyone to find out."

"Your secret is safe with me." George zipped his lips.

* * *

"What did you and George talk about?"

Olivia was pushing her salad around her plate. Lately, she's been having trouble keeping things down thanks to her lovely morning sickness. "Us, mostly. He just wanted to know where my head was at."

"Do you feel better now?"

"Yeah, I do. Thanks."

"Did you tell him about the pregnancy?"

Olivia nodded. She didn't know if Brian wanted her telling people about it. "He kinda just knew."

Brian chuckled uncomfortablely. "He is a doctor."

"Ha. Yeah." Olivia could feel the tension rising between them.

Brian sighed. "I can't do this anymore." He threw his fork down on his plate.

Olivia finally looked him in his eyes. "Do what? Bry..."

"I can't pretend like we're a happy couple. We barely look, touch, or even speak to each other."

"I know we're not happy and I want us to be happy."

"Then talk to me, Olivia. I want us to work out. I feel like you're trying to push me away. I don't want to live without you." Brian was tired of being the one to start every conversation. He felt like he was the only one that cared in this relationship.

Olivia sighed as she tried to hold back tears. "When she brought up the scar, I was convinced you guys had sex."

"Did you think I raped her?"

"No, baby. I knew you could never do that. I did think consensual sex happened."

His eyebrows bunched together. "So you didn't believe me?"

"I really wanted too, but you know how close the scar is to your penis."

He shook his head. "You didn't trust my word."

"Olivia trusted your word, Detective Benson didn't." She said quietly.

"I need you in this 100 percent, Olivia, ALL of you."

"Do not try to put the blame all on me. Both of us are in the wrong."

"You don't think I'm trying to make us work? I've put my past behind me, you haven't. You think I'm going to just one day get up and leave without a goodbye, or that I'll pick the job over you. I'm not Elliot nor David, so stop making me pay for their mistakes." He snapped.

"Do not even go there." She put her hand up. Brian was treading dangerous territory and he knew so. Olivia couldn't understand why he would bring this up.

"I think I need to. You've had your guards up since the beginning. I know they hurt you, and they're complete idiots for doing so, but I'm not them. Baby, I want us to work out. I want us to stay together no matter what. You have got to let me in."

She leaned over and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm trying, Brian. This is just new to me."

He kissed her head. "I know, baby. I just feel like you don't care about us as much as I do."

She pulled away. "What? Why would you even say that, Brian?"

He sighed. This was a road he didn't want to go down. "I'm telling you how I feel. Maybe it's your insecurities, but I don't think you care about me as much as I care about you."

Olivia tried not to get upset because these were his feelings, but he was way off. "You're everything I have. Maybe you put more of yourself in this relationship, but don't you dare say you care more."

"What the hell is stopping you? If I'm all you got..."

"You're all I got and I can't lose you. If I put my all into this relationship and if we don't last, I can't afford another heartbreak. Sorry I don't want to get hurt again."

"Why don't you understand that I'm not going to hurt you?" He was getting frustrated and tired of explaining himself. He shouldn't have to pay for previous men mistakes.

Olivia shook her head. "You don't know how many times I've heard that."

Brian ran his hand down the side of his face. "You know I've been hurt and that I have trust issues, but I'm pushing that aside for us, for our baby."

"I wanted to fix us, but it seems like I'm making things worse." She grabbed 10 dollars out her purse and threw it on the table. "Sorry." She stood up and walked away.

She was out the door before Brian had time to react. He threw a crumpled $20 on the table and ran out the restaurant. Olivia had already flagged down a cab.

Olivia didn't know why she left him. Brian truly cared about her, yet she was pushing him away. It was her MO. When she felt her walls crumbling, she ran. Except, she couldn't just run from Brian. Apart of her wanted to stay, but the other part needed to run to see if everything was true. Maybe she was making him pay for Elliot and David's mistakes.

Brian called the only person that he knew could help him. "Mom, I'm on my way."

...

"And she just ran off. She isn't answering her phone and Fin says she hasn't heard from her. She's pregnant with my damn child for crying out loud!"

"Bry, you said she's been hurt in the past right?"

He jumped up from the table startling his mother. "Yeah, but I'm not them. And I kept telling her that, but that Olivia is one stubborn woman, with the thickest skull in the world."

"Actions speak louder than words. You have to show her you're different. Should she have ran? No, not at all. Do I think she's out doing something stupid? No. I think there's a hurt woman sitting in her apartment waiting for you."

Brian sighed. "I can't keep starting conversations for this relationship. Maybe we just need a break from each other."

"Give her a few days, then reach out to her." Cecilia smiled. "You guys will be okay."

* * *

It was Olivia's first day back and she already wished she was back at home. Morning sickness was a bitch and not having Brian to hold her hair and rub her back soothely made it worse. She had to admit, she missed him, she missed him a lot. She hated she was the reason they weren't talking.

But she was at work, and she couldn't let her personal life affect how she worked. She had plenty of time to do that after hours.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment as the last waves of nausea hit her just before throwing up the little breakfast that she had that morning into the toilet bowl. She had come to learn that she has bad nausea during her pregnancy. Olivia then proceeded to flush the toilet, clean herself up, and grab the travel toothbrush she brought to the bathroom with her from her back pocket.

Somewhere between cleaning herself up and brushing her teeth, she realized that it was just going to get harder to hide her pregnancy. What would she tell people when her stomach begins to grow? She was just bloated? Olivia chuckled and finished brushing her teeth then left the bathroom.

Olivia carried on toward her desk as if nothing happen.

"Benson."

She whipped her head around towards the voice that called her name.

"Six year old girl, they suspect she may be getting abused at home. Amaro's already on his way to the hospital. Meet him there."

"Okay." Olivia responded to Cragen nonchalantly as she slipped the travel toothbrush in her desk drawer before grabbing her coat and beginning to walk out.

"Benson." Cragen said with furrowed eyebrows. "You feeling okay? You look a little… pale."

"I'm fine. I may be coming down with something, but I should be fine." Olivia brushed the conversation off as she walked out of the squad room, ignoring Cragen's suspicious look.

**XXXXXX**

"What do you think?" Nick asked as he and Olivia drove from the hospital to the precinct.

"Think about what?" She responded as she hovered her thumb Brian's number in her phone. It had been three days since her and Brian "break-up". After a while, he stopped calling and texting her. She still couldn't bring herself to reaching out to him.

Nick glanced at her then back to the road. "The case."

Olivia placed her phone on her lap. "Oh. Well, Henry… he seems very disturbed. He pushes his sister down the stairs and everyone just brushes it off. This is worse than a little rage, Nick. I hate to say this, but someone's going to get hurt and worse than Ruby next time. "

"You're right." Nick agreed as he pulled into the Previn parking lot and parked. Nick then took the keys out of the ignition, but didn't get out of the car. He just began to stare at Olivia.

"What?" She said as he just stared at her. "Why aren't you getting out of the car?"

He just smiled at her then shook his head. "Nothing." Nick opened the car door and glanced at Olivia again. "You comin'?"

"Yeah." Liv said apprehensively as she got out of the car and walked into the precinct with Nick.

...

"If this kid was that troubled, there should be more of a paper trail." ADA Pipa Cox spoke as she addressed the squad.

"If he'd live in the projects, he would be in the system ten times by now." Fin responded.

"He's got his guidance counselor snowed. The parents have her prescribing him meds on the QT because they refuse to get him tested." Amanda added.

"Well they're just trying to protect him. A bad diagnosis stays on his record." Nick said.

Olivia proceeded to add her insight. "Meanwhile, Henry needs help."

"Is he back home now?" Cox questioned.

"Yes."

"When you were there, did you see any signs of neglect or parental abuse?" the ADA asked.

Nick added to the conversation. "No. It was a clean house, refrigerator full of organic food; they're good working parents who love their kids, but counselor..."

"Then home is probably the best place for Henry."

"Okay. So let me just get this straight. You're saying since the home is neat, that we should all pretend that it was an accident?Ruby said that he straight armed her." Olivia mimicked the motion Ruby did. She could feel herself getting angry and stressed out.

"Detective." ADA Pipa Cox warned. "You want me to lock up every big brother who hurts his sister?"

"Oh my god." Olivia threw her hands in the air and walked away.

"He's ten, she's five. You ask them what happened three more times, you'll get three different answers."

"Okay, so let's just take a breather."

"Take a breath? If we sit here and let Henry stay in the same house as Ruby, she could get hurt or even worse." Olivia said with her voice raised a little higher.

"Detective." Cragen warned a second time with more sternness to his voice.

"No. Let her speak. Since she understands what parents go through every day, let her voice her opinion." ADA Cox responded smugly. "Exactly how many children do you have detective? The last time I checked, none. Parents want to protect their children and that's what the Mesnors are trying to do."

Olivia bit the inside of her cheeks to stop her from giving this lawyer a piece of her mind. The 'you're not a mother line' was getting old. She almost let it slip that she would be a parent in less than nine months, but pushed that thought aside. "Excuse me? That is none of your concern. I understand that, but you are putting one child's safety over another. It wouldn't matter if I was a parent or not, every child deserves to be safe. The sooner you realize that the better." She advised as she gotten even closer to the ADA's face.

"Okay, this is the last time I'm going to say this, everybody calm down." Cragen spoke with his voice raised higher also. "Counselor, are you saying that we can't charge the kid?"

Olivia let out the breath that she didn't she was holding and stepped back.

"I'm not going to and if you think a juvenile detention facility will help turn things around..."

"Okay, hold up. They don't want Henry to have a record, what if we tell them that the DA might let this slide if Henry sees a shrink?" Fin asked.

ADA Cox sighed. "You wanna give that a try? Go ahead." she said then grabbed her things and left.

"Go talk to the Mesnors." Cragen ordered.

"Captain, I'm already running late." Nick responded.

"Right. Rollins?"

"Yeah. I'm good to go."

Olivia felt herself getting light headed but just shook her head. "Captain, I'll go with Rollins."

"No. Fin go with Rollins. Benson, my office now."

"Okay," Olivia followed Cragen into his office and closed the door behind her. "You wanted to talk?"

"Sit." Cragen commanded. Olivia sat down on one of the chairs in front of his desk. "How are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked hoping Captain wasn't putting things together.

Cragen sighed and pulled up his chair so he was closer to his desk then sat his arms on the desk. "You look pale, you're in and out of the bathrooms in the morning, you looked like you were about to faint out there. Not to mention your attitude.

It was now Olivia's turn to sigh as she ran her fingers through her hair. "No. I'm fine and I apologize for the way I was acting. I just want Ruby to be safe.

"I understand, but you're not fine. You're either sick or…" Cragen said as he looked intuitively at Olivia.

"No."

"No, what?"

"I'm not whatever you're thinking I am. I'm just tired." Olivia responded as she stood up out of her chair.

"Okay. No need to get defensive, Olivia. Maybe you should head home and get some rest." Cragen suggested.

"I'm not going to be able to sleep until I know that Ruby is safe and you know that." Olivia said as she began to walk out of Cragen's office. "But thank you." she smiled as she walked out of his office.

**XXXXXX**

Olivia teared up as she watched the scene unfold in front of her. This little boy didn't even have a chance to have a normal life. What if the same happened to her child? Her dad was a rapist and her mother was a drunk. Henry came from a good family and was still screwed up. Did her child even stand a chance?

"Liv."

"Yeah?" Olivia blinked her eyes a few times so the tears wouldn't fall and glanced at Cragen.

"Ruby's going to be okay now." Cragen assured as he looked through the glass.

Olivia smiled weakly and sniffled. "Yeah, I know but what's going to happen to Henry? Don't get me wrong, I know that it's the absolute best that he gets help but..."

Cragen interrupted her and patted her shoulder for a moment. "That facility is going to get him the best help he needs. He's going to be okay and so will that family."

Olivia nodded and took a deep breath. "You're right."

"It's time for you to go home. Take a few days off and clear your mind."

Olivia bit her lip. For once she was thankful Captain was sending her home.

* * *

Olivia had finally got to get a full night of sleep and had time to think about her and Brian. In the end, she realized she was wrong. Brian had her best interest in mind. He wanted her happy. So why couldn't she let him?

She sat on the couch once again debating to call him. She knew she had to do it. She pressed call and waited for him to answer.

Brian had just walked into his apartment from another interview when his phone rang. When he saw the caller ID, his heart leapt. He immediately answered not knowing what to expect. "Hello."

"Hey. Are you busy?"

"No, I just got home. Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering if you would come over to talk."

Brian knew Olivia and knew this talk could go either way. "Yeah. I'll be there in 15." He hung up.

Olivia sat her phone down on the table and sighed. She looked around her apartment and hoped Brian would accept her apology. She cooked his favorite meal, got his favorite ice cream, got his favorite movie, and she had his favorite piece of her lingerie on under her sweats and t-shirt.

15 minutes passed and there was a knock on her door. She got up and walked to the door. She opened it to revealed Captain. "Captain? I wasn't expecting you. Come in."

He shook his head. "No, Liv. I think you need to come with me."

Olivia was getting worried. "I'm actually expecting..."

"Brian. I know. Grab your shoes and coat."

"What's going on?"

"Brian had an..." Captain cleared his throat. "He had an accident."


	3. ICU

Olivia burst through the doors of the ICU ward. She rushed to the receptionist desk. "Cassidy. Brain Cassidy. Where is he?"

"He hasn't waken up yet. Are you family?"

"I don't care. I'm his...I'm his wife." Olivia knew about hospital's rules and being a girlfriend wasn't going to get her anywhere.

"Oh, Mr. Cassidy is in the last room on the right."

Olivia ran down the hallway. She rushed into the room. Cecilia was already there. Brian laid lifeless as the heart monitor filled the silence with beeps. His face was bruised and cut up.

"I was on the phone with him when it happened. He called me to tell me that he was on his way to work things out with you." She chocked out a sob. "I heard the whole thing."

Olivia was hit with a wave of guilt. If she hadn't been so stupid and walked out on him, he wouldn't have had to come to her apartment. "God, this is my fault." She let the tears fall freely from her face as she approached his bedside.

"You can't blame yourself. This attack was planned."

"How do you know?"

"The things they were saying to him. They knew him personally. They talked about you too. They said you were next." By this time, Cecilia was trembling.

Olivia walked around to give the woman she was starting to see as a mother a hug. "We're going to catch this bastard before he does anything else. I can guarantee you that."

"Olivia, you're carrying my grandchild. You can't work this."

Olivia pulled away. "Whoever it is wants me to stand down, but I'm not. They messed with the wrong Brian." She still saw the worry in Cecilia eyes. "As soon as I think it's getting too dangerous, I'll pull myself from the case."

* * *

After Brian was moved to another room, Olivia had fell asleep with Brian's hand in hers and her forehead on the edge of the bed. The doctor told her that the longer Brian is sleep, the less pain he'll feel.

The nurse came in to check Brian's vitals. "He's doing good. There's no infection around the stab wound. He was lucky one of his broken ribs didn't puncture his lung."

"What are all his injuries?"

The nurse looked at his chart. "Stab wound in his left side that barely missed his kidney, three broken ribs, six stitches above his right eye, and a broken wrist."

Olivia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Whoever did this was out for blood. "Do you know when he'll be released?"

"The doctor may want to monitor him for another 24 hours, but I'm sure no longer than that."

Olivia nodded. "Thank you."

The nurse smiled. "No problem." She walked out leaving Olivia alone with Brian.

"I really wish you didn't have to be in a hospital bed for me to realize that you're the best thing to ever happen to me." She paused as she felt her nausea rise. She chuckled. "Your kid never misses a beat." She got up and walked into the bathroom.

As Olivia emptied her stomach, Brian was slowly waking up. He heard Olivia in the bathroom and tried to get up, but was hit by a sharp pain in his side. "Fuck." He grabbed his side and laid back down. He was having trouble breathing and knew he had a few broken ribs.

Olivia was in the bathroom rinsing out her mouth. She looked in the mirror and knew she needed a full night of sleep. She scrubbed her face with warm water before she walked out. She wasn't paying any attention to the fact that Brian was up. She sat down, sighed, crossed her legs, and grabbed her phone.

"Fine. Don't acknowledge that I'm up." Brian grumbled.

Olivia jumped out her seat when she heard his voice. "Bry!" She immediately placed her lips on his.

Brian put his good hand behind her head and brought her closer. He was just glad to have Olivia by his side again.

Olivia pulled away with tears streaming down her face. "I'm sorry. I'm so..."

"Stop it. I'm not here because of you."

She nodded. "I walked away from you."

"Liv, don't blame yourself." He grabbed her. "This is not your fault."

"Its too late. If I didn't push you away, you probably would have been at my apartment..."

"Shut up." He looked at her with sincere eyes. "I still love you."

Olivia broke away from him. "Let me talk. You're the only man that has ever treated me like a queen, yet I still treat you like shit. I don't even know why you still love me."

"I love you because you're screwed up. I know you have commitment issues, and I've known that since the beginning. That stupid case fucked up our heads. If you didn't want to be with me, you wouldn't have called me."

"I pushed you away, I ran, I ignored you. I just don't deserve you."

Brian groaned and jerked her hard enough for her to fall on the bed. "I'm going to tell you this one time. Nobody could have predicted this to happen. Was I mad? Hell yeah. I was frustrated that you didn't believe me. Our problems just kept building up and we didn't talk about them. And you don't treat me like shit. I just wish I didn't have to end up in a damn hospital bed for you to realize these things."

"I'm sorry. I know you would never intentionally hurt me. I have this stupid habit of pushing people away when they've seen me vulnerable. I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled. "Now you need to kiss me like you really missed me."

Olivia smiled and captured Brian's lips again. This kiss more passionate than the first. She missed this between them. The intimacy, the love; she missed them.

Cecilia cleared her throat. "Looks like you two made up." She smiled. "Finally."

"Hey, ma."

"Bry, you had me scared straight." She said approaching the bed. "I thought I lost you. I thought we lost you." She said looking over at Olivia.

"I'm here. I'm going to be okay. You two need to stop worrying."

Brian's doctor walked in. "I knew I heard an extra voice in here. How are you feeling?"

"Like hell." Brian answered. "But I have my two girls here with me, so it's making this a lot less unbearable."

The doctor smiled. "I heard your wife wouldn't leave your side for anything."

Brian nodded with a confused look on his face while looking at Olivia. "Yeah, she's a good one."

"Well I'm here to tell you that I'm discharging you. You need to take it extremely easy. The nurse will show you how to change your bandage and don't worry about your stitches. They dissolve, so I don't want to see you here anymore."

"You got it, doc."

"I'll be back with the papers. Good luck with your recovery." The doctor walked out the room.

"Are you up to going to the precinct?" Olivia asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

Brian shook his head. "No. I just want to go home..." He looked Olivia directly in the eyes. "...with you."

* * *

Olivia helped Brian over to the couch. As soon as he sat down, he started to strip out his clothes.

"You just couldn't wait to get naked."

"I'm burning up." He said as he tried to take off his pants.

"Brian, you're going to hurt yourself. Let me help." She lifted his shirt over his head. She started tearing up when she saw all the bruises and bandages.

Brian noticed her face. "Baby, I'm okay. I survived two bullets to the chest."

She sat down next to him. "It's different now. We weren't a couple back then. We didn't have a child on the way. I was freaking out then, and I'm going to freak out now."

"It was just an ass whooping. I'll be fine. We'll be fine." He gave her a kiss. "Can you take my socks off for me, baby?"

Olivia bent over to pull off his socks and she threw them in the pile of his clothes. "Hungry? She said as she sat up. "I made your favorite last night."

"No. Maybe later. Right now, I just want to sleep." He got up and started limping to the bedroom.

"Take it extremely easy, Brian."

"Thank you, Dr. Benson."

Olivia chuckled and picked up Brian clothes. She threw them in the laundry room before she made her way to the bedroom.

"We haven't cuddled in forever. Get your ass over here." Brian patted the spot next to him.

Olivia smiled. "Actually, I'm going to take a shower first."

"Without me?" Brian asked with a grin on his face.

"I actually want to get clean." She took off her shirt and heard Brian whistle. "Don't."

"You know the girls look great in that bra." He smirked.

She raised an eyebrow. "They don't always look great?"

"Of course. You and they always look great. I was just saying, in that bra, they look GREAT."

"You're such a man." She took of her sweatpants.

"Wait a minute." Brian sat up. "YOU cooked MY favorite dinner, you're wearing my favorite lingerie..." Brian was mentally adding things up. "You were going to apologize, weren't you?"

Olivia sighed. "Yes, I was going to apologize and if that didn't work, there's two other ways to a man's heart."

"Damn!"

"What?" Olivia asked concerned.

"Getting jumped prevented me from having you for dessert."

She chuckled. "I'm getting in the shower. You need to rest."

"I didn't know you had a Ph.D." He smirked.

"You're talking a lot of mess for someone that's injuried."

"That's low. You're not suppose to kick a man when he's down."

Even though it was wrong, Olivia burst out into laughter.

"I don't get the..." A lightbulb went off in Brian's head. "You're an ass. Get in the shower."

She smiled. "I'm sorry." She walked over to where he was sitting and kissed him. "Love you."

Brian used his good arm to pull Olivia down and he yelped out in pain when she fell on his ribs.

"Brian, what the fuck!"

"Sorry! The meds are wearing off." He kept his grip tight.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to be doing you." He whispered.

Olivia tried to sit up, but despite his injuries, Brian was still stronger than her. "Babe, you're hurt."

"Give me my Vicodin and I'll be okay. I miss you, Liv."

"Bry, at least let your ribs heal. I miss you too."

Brian pouted.

"Baby, don't. I promise it'll be worth the wait."

"Fine." He let her go. "Go shower. You're probably exhausted anyways."

"I am. Get some rest."

"By the way, why did you tell the nurses you were my wife? Are you secretly planning our wedding?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You were in ICU; they weren't going to let me see you. I'm not family nor am I your wife, so I had to stretch the truth a little."

"Sure. You probably write Olivia Cassidy all over you notepad."

Olivia scoffed. "Shut up, you ass." She walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

Olivia had been thinking about marriage, but they haven't even been together for a year. She knew every small, annoying detail about Brian. He never put the cap back on the toothpaste, he left his clothes wherever he took them off, and he never put a new roll of tissue of the handle. He was an ass, but she loved him and he loved her. His good outweighed the bad, and that's what made him perfect for her.

* * *

Olivia stirred in her afternoon nap when she heard soft knocks on her apartment door. She quickly got out of bed and threw on a pair of pants while making sure Brian was still asleep on his side of the bed. Olivia made her way to the front door and was surprised to reveal Brian's mother, Cecilia, on the other side of the doorway.

"Oh, Hi Cecilia," Olivia said as she brushed her hair out of her face, "Come on in."

Cecilia walked into the cozy apartment as Olivia closed the front door, "I just wanted to stop by to check on Brian and make sure he was okay."

"He's sleeping right now but you could wait for him to wake up," Olivia made her way into the kitchen, "Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you," Cecilia said reassuringly as she stood in the living room. She noticed that Olivia hadn't stopped moving since she got there.

"Make yourself at home," Olivia began to look through her cabinets to find the tea.

Cecilia made herself comfortable by sitting on the couch in the living room, "Olivia."

Olivia put the tea on the stove on and set the right temperature as the tea began to simmer, "Yes," she then made her way to the living room and started to do some light cleaning.

"I also wanted to talk to you and make sure you were doing alright."

Olivia didn't stop moving as she listened to Cecilia, "I'm doing fine just taking it one day at a time," she smiled at Cecilia before taking some dishes that were on the coffee table into the kitchen sink.

Cecilia kept her eyes on every movement Olivia made, "Are you sure? I know Brian being jumped and you being pregnant while working a very demanding job could take toll on you."

"I'm very sure. Brian's safe and out of the hospital. That's all that really matters," Olivia replied as she came back into the living room just to pick up her and Brian's jackets off the chair.

Before she could move Cecilia had made her way to Olivia, gently took the jackets out of Olivia's hand, took her by the hand, and led her to the couch where they both sat, "I don't think you're okay, honey. You haven't stopped moving since I got here,"

"I was just making tea and cleaning the apartment," Olivia chuckled.

"I know that, but I also know that you're not okay. So much has gone on the past couple of days that even I've been a little out of sorts lately," Cecilia also chuckled and rested her hand on Olivia's forearm, "I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thank you for being here. It's just…'Olivia's eyes began to water.

"Honey, it's not good for you to have all this built up inside of you. You need to talk about. If you don't feel comfortable talking to me about you. Maybe you should talk to your mother," Cecilia stated comfortingly.

Olivia looked up at Cecilia with tears still in her eyes, "Brian didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what, sweetheart?"

Olivia cleared her throat, "My mom was an alcoholic and she died after she fell down a flight of stairs while intoxicated.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry for your loss." Cecilia said with deep sorrowfulness.

"Thank you but she died over ten years ago. I've mourned and grieved. It's hard but I've been able to get through it."

Cecilia took Olivia's hand in hers, "I know I could never replace your mom, Olivia, but know that I am always here if you need to talk and if you ever need my help, call me."

"Thank you so much Cecilia," Olivia said with a real smile on her face for the first time in a few days.

"Can I join in on the love fest?" a voice that belonged to Brian asked as he came into the living room to join the two women.

"Brian! How are you doing?" Cecilia greeted Brian with a warm hug but was sure to be gentle because of his injuries.

"I'm doing fine. Just a little sore but I'm glad to be home," he replied with a smile on his face. Brian hugged Olivia then took a seat on the couch along with the women, "How are you doing Ma?"

"Honey, I'm just relieved that everyone is safe and home," she smiled soothingly. Cecilia then stood up and grabbed her belongings, "I'm going to head home.."

"You don't have to. We could all get dinner," Olivia suggested.

Cecilia shook her hand, "I would love to but you guys need your rest. Brian needs to heal and you could also use a break."

Brian and Olivia said their goodbyes to Cecilia and with that she was gone.

"What do you want for dinner, babe?" Olivia asked Brian.

Brian snaked his arms around Liv's waist and placed his forehead against hers, "How about we skip dinner and go straight to dessert?"

Olivia chuckled then gently pushed at Brian's chest so he would release her, "Nice try," she walked into the kitchen and grabbed the takeout menus, "What do you have in mind?"

Brian knew Olivia wanted Chinese but decided to mess with her, "Let's get some burgers."

"You sure?" Olivia questioned with her nose scrunched up.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Brian chuckled.

"I know you want burgers but," Olivia rested her hand on her growing tummy, "I think your child wants Chinese."

"Chinese, eh?" Brian pulled Olivia closer to him so her stomach was eye level and spoke, "I think your mom wants Chinese so she's using you to get what she wants. It won't be the last time she does this."

Olivia gasped and playfully hit Brian on the head with the takeout menu, "You don't get a say anymore. I'm ordering Chinese," Olivia walked away from Brian as he chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

It had been a week since Brian had been released from the hospital. He talked to detectives about his attack, but so far they had no leads. Both Brian and Olivia took cautious to the threat that was made against Olivia, but so far nothing strange has happened.

"Bry, come here." Olivia was sitting on the counter in the bathroom.

Brian walked into the bathroom scratching his chest. "Yeah?"

"Wanna take a pregnancy test?"

"I'm not pregnant and we know you're pregnant."

"But you weren't there with me when I found out, so we can do it now."

He groaned. "The game is on."

She rolled her eyes. "Three minutes, Brian. Three minutes."

He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms. "Will it make you happy?"

Olivia smiled and jumped down from the counter. Brian always said that before he agreed with her. "Yes it will." She kissed him lightly. "Very happy."

He chuckled. "Go piss. I'll be watching the game." Brian heard the final buzzer from the TV. "Or not."

"Sorry." She opened the pregnancy test. "I won't take long."

Brian nodded and walked out giving Olivia privacy. He closed the door behind him.

Olivia walked out the bathroom with the stick in her hand. "Nervous?" She said, hoping Brian would go along with the act.

He saw the look in her eyes and knew it was easier to just go along with her. "Yeah, I hope it turns out positive." He said dryly.

"Please act excited."

"I am excited because I know you're pregnant. You're carrying my first child. How can I not be excited? We didn't have to do this because I wasn't there."

Olivia sighed. "You're right. How's your side?"

Brian looked down at his bandage. "I'm good. I'm taking me meds and resting." He smirked. "I think I should be rewarded."

"With...?" She smiled knowing exactly what he was talking about.

He licked his lips. "You, so come here."

Olivia walked to where Brian was sitting on the bed and straddled him. "It has been awhile."

"Yes, yes it has. Almost two weeks."

"You waited 14 years." She whispered in his ear.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Worst 14 years of my life."

"You know I'll have to be on top?"

"Don't care, as long as I'm in you." He started kissing her neck.

Olivia smirked and pulled away. She looked down at the white stick in her hand and smiled. "We have to celebrate this positive."

Brian laid back onto bed, pulling Olivia with him.

"Take it easy." Olivia was still very aware and very cautious of his injuries.

"I'm not a piece of glass. Don't ruin the mood by trying to be Nurse Benson. I'm fine."

"Crucify me for caring about you." Se started to get up, but Brian grabbed her waist.

"Wait, I'm sorry. I'm just not used to women besides my mom really caring about me. Plus, I feel like less of a man."

"Brian, I don't think of you any less. I just want to make sure you're okay." She stroked the side of his face. "I love you."

He looked into those warm, chocolate brown eyes our of hers. "I love you."

She smiled. "Don't get all sappy on me."

"You soften me up, Benson." He kissed her. "But I need you to harden my buddy." He said seductively.

Olivia chuckled. "Anything for my baby's daddy."

Brian smiled and grabbed the test out her hand, then he threw it across the room. "Lets get to it, milf." He pulled her down and started kissing her.

* * *

Brian woke up to the sound of drawers being slammed in and out of their place. He ran his hand over his face before looking to see what all the commotion was about.

"Liv, what are you doing?" he said in a groggily voice.

Olivia turned around and faced Brian, "Looking for something to wear," she responded with a bit of an edge in her voice before continuing to cause commotion with the drawers.

"Do you have to be so loud about it? I'm trying to get some rest, babe."

Olivia clenched her jaw and turned around again to face Brian then threw the few shirts she had in her hand at Brian.

"What the hell Olivia?! I'm injured here," Brian raised his voice, "What is wrong with you?"

"What isn't wrong, Brian?!," Olivia asked with her voice also raised, "I have to be at work soon and I can't find anything to wear that doesn't make me look like," Olivia's voice cracked.

Brian moved the covers off of his body and scooted to the edge of the bed so he was sitting up and facing her, "Like what, Liv?"

"Like a fat cow," Olivia stated in a small voice.

"Oh, sweetheart," Brian pulled Olivia's body by her waist towards his, "You're pregnant."

Olivia squinted her eyes at Brian and pushed away from him, "Was that supposed to make me feel any better?"

"I," Brian started to speak.

"Save it," Olivia ran her right hand through her hair, "I hate having all these mood swings. I'm sorry for being such a pain."

"You're carrying my child for nine months and giving birth to him or her. I can take a few mood swings here or there," Brian said with a smile then kissed her on the forehead as he made his way to the bathroom, "I love you," he called back.

"Love you too Brian," Olivia also smiled then continued to rummage through her drawers.

Olivia grabbed her phone out of her pocketbook as she rode the elevator to her designated level of precinct and sent a quick text to Brian.

_I'm sorry about this morning, Bry. I love you._

She sighed as she let her mind wander. Olivia loved being pregnant with Brian's child she just wished all the crazy mood swings wouldn't come with it. One minute she was infuriated ready to kick someone's teeth in then the next she was crying her eyes out. Sometimes even for no reason at all. She hated it but then she remembered why these mood swings were happening. Olivia was finally pregnant with a guy she truly loved and could see a future with. It may have been unexpected but nonetheless this baby was a blessing and everything Olivia had always wanted.

Olivia was brought out of her thoughts as the elevator dinged and her phone vibrated. She looked at her phone and smile relieved as she read the text from Brian.

_Olivia, stop apologizing. I love you too and I know being pregnant isn't easy._

As she walked into her unit, Olivia became aware of all the chaos that was going on.

"What's going on," Olivia asked Nick as she put away her purse and took off her jacket.

"We think we may have a suspect for the rape and murder of three women in the Lower East Side ," Nick filled her as they walked to the table that was located in front of the flat screen TV, "Luke Wiltz, young 20s, telephone wire technician. We found out that the same days these rape and murders occurred, he worked on the telephone wires next to these women's homes."

"Ok, so he worked on the telephone wires. What makes him more of a suspect than the mail man or a neighbor," Olivia questioned.

"The telephone wires give Luke a look right into their rooms where they were all raped and killed."

"Ok, well where is Luke now?"

"We contacted his boss and he said that Luke is working around Clinton St.," Nick informed, "And there's something else you might find a little interesting that makes him even more of a suspect."

Olivia walked back to her desk and retrieved her coat that she dropped onto the back of her chair not even five minutes ago, "Alright, well let's go check this guy out. You can fill me in more on the way," Nick quickly grabbed his coat and the both of them walked out of the precinct together.

* * *

Luke Wiltz sat in his truck as he waited for his next victim to leave her home. It was best when they were gone so he could devise his plan accordingly to the way things were set up in her room. Just as Luke got out of his car and reached into the backseat to retrieve his tool box, a Ford Crown Victorian pulled up right behind his pickup truck. Two detectives got out of the car and made their way to Luke. He grabbed the Smith & Wesson pistol he kept under his seat and hid it in his pants.

"Luke Wiltz, Detective Amaro and Benson from the NYPD Special Victim's Unit. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"About what?" Luke asked as if he didn't know what this was about.

"There have been three rapes and murders in the neighborhoods that your company works on and we wanted to ask if you've noticed anything odd," Olivia questioned then pursed her lips tightly as she watched the young man become nervous.

Luke closed his truck door with his tool box in his hand and inched forward toward the detectives, "I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary except–" Luke threw his tool box at the detectives and ran for his life. As he got further away, he realized that he could've just taken his truck but then they would've been able to catch him. His plan was to run to the East River and jump in. They wouldn't be able to get him then. Luke came closer to the River and looked behind to find the two detectives right on his ass. He should've known they'd run after him. Luke turned around to face them and pulled out his gun.

"Luke," Nick warned, "We're just here to ask you a few questions," he walked closer to the younger man but with caution.

Olivia finally catched up to them and she began to feel a little nauseous and queasy. That's when she noticed Luke had a gun. Olivia tried to reach for her own but he turned the gun on her. Her breathe hitched.

"Don't even think about it detective," Luke held the gun with his hands shaking.

"You're in control here Luke. Just put down the gun and we can talk this out," Nick commanded carefully.

Luke turned the gun on Nick, "I don't want to talk this out. I know how this works. You guys are gonna take me in and lock me up."

"Why would we take you in if you have nothing to do with this," Nick asked.

Luke began to sweat and hands began to shake.

Nick added on, "If you did have something to do with this, we can help you."

"How can you help me? You know nothing about me."

"I can only help you if you admit that you had something to do with the rapes and murders of those women, Luke."

"I- I didn't mean to kill those women," Tears began to stream down Luke's face, "They just wouldn't stop screaming and crying. I- I didn't want to get in trouble."

"Listen to me Luke, give me the gun. Give me the gun and we can help you. My partner and I, we can help you."

As Luke began to surrender he was startled as he heard a gun that belonged to Olivia drop to the floor. Before he knew it, shots were fired.

_Bang. Bang._

Luke dropped the gun in shock as he realized what he had just done. Not only had he killed three women but now he could've killed a cop.

"LIV," Nick shouted with horror as he ran to Olivia's fallen body, "Liv, stay with me," Nick took off his jacket and applied pressure to the two gun wounds."

Nick turned around as he heard the splash of water and with that, Luke was gone. He didn't even care to go after him as he held the jacket down on Liv.

All Olivia could hear was Nick using his walkie talkie to command backup and ambulance. Her eyes began to flutter as she heard the sirens in the background.

"Olivia, you have to stay with me."

The ambulance came and Olivia was picked up and placed onto a gurney then taken inside the truck. She heard Nick argue with the police and ambulance that he had to come into the truck with his partner. She heard all the machines and the chaos. She heard the words coding as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.


	4. Explain

"You're her partner! How did you let this happen?" Brian yelled at Nick.

"You should have seen this coming!"

A nurse walked up to Brian. "Sir, we need you to calm down or we're going to have to ask you to leave."

Brian rolled his eyes and sat across Nick, giving him a soul-burning glare.

"I didn't know she was pregnant. Nobody knew!" Nick whispered loudly. "You think I would have let her go in the field like that?"

"I don't know what you would do. Okay? I don't trust you as far as I can throw you." Brian said harshly.

Nick was tired of Brian and this was the last straw. "Listen here, it's obvious neither one of us like each other. Your girlfriend and child is in surgery right now. Don't forget that's also my damn partner! If you think I really wanted to hurt her, you need to get your head out of your ass."

"Right, because I bet you rather screw her. I've seen the way you look at her. Nobody would be this jealous unless they wanted to get with her."

Nick jumped up. "You're out of your mind. I can't be with around someone so stupid." He stormed away.

Brian rubbed the side of his face with his fist before he got up. He walked towards the nurses' station. "Do you know when Olivia Benson will be out of surgery?"

The nurse looked up and Brian and smiled. "I'll go check for you right now." She got up and walked around the corner, and down the hall to the operating rooms. She was back in less than two minutes with an unreadable look on her face.

"Is she okay? Is she alive? What about the baby?"

"I don't know, sir. She's still in surgery."

Brian sighed and chewed on his lip nervously. "Can you at least tell me where she was shot at?"

The nurse looked down at the chart and immediately felt bad. She looked back at Brian with sad eyes. "She was hit in the stomach. I'm so sorry."  
In that moment, Brian felt his whole world crashing down. He wanted to be a father and knew Olivia has always wanted to be a mother. He simply nodded and walked away with his head hung low. He needed fresh air. He needed to do something that Olivia hated him doing. He promised her he would stop, but for the last month, it was his only way to stay calm.

"I'm the only one that can get shot in this relationship, Liv." Brian chuckled. He had to joke around to keep from breaking down. Every time he asked about the status of the baby, no one would give him a straight answer. He was starting to believe they had lost it. "Liv, I love you so much. I need you and our baby to make it."

He rested his hand on her stomach. "When you wake up, I promise we'll eat all the Chinese and watch as many soap operas as you want."

Brian felt Olivia's hand squeeze his a little and he saw her eyelids flutter. He couldn't help but smile. "Take your time, babe. I'm here. I'll take you shopping and hold your bags. We can do whatever you want. All you have to do is name it."

"Massages." Olivia whispered and opened her eyes. It took them a minute to adjust to the light, but then she opened them completely.

He smiled. "Yeah, I can do that." He pressed the call button to the nurse's station. "How you feeling?"

"Like I've been shot." She said as she struggled to sit up.

The nurse walked in. "Nice to see you're awake Ms. Benson. Are you in any pain?"

"Not really..." Olivia hand moved down to her wound and that's when she looked at Brian with tears already in her eyes.

Brian knew exactly what the look meant and they both had the same fear. "I don't know, Liv. They won't tell me anything." He looked at the nurse. "Did we lose the baby?"

"I can have the a tech and the doctor come in here to talk to you."

"Why can't you just answer a simple yes or no question?" Brian snapped.

"I'm sorry, sir. I don't have access to that information. Like I said before, I can get the doctor and tech in here if you'd like."

"That's fine." Olivia said calmly. She was already preparing herself for the loss. She wasn't taking it easy and this could have been prevented. Nick was already calming down the suspect and then she dropped her gun. It was her fault that she lost the baby and now Brian would never forgive her.

"They'll be here in a moment." The nurse left the room.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry? You didn't do anything."

Olivia nodded. "If we lose the baby, it's my fault. I should have been more careful."

"Olivia, you can't blame yourself for this. Nobody would have known that you was going to get shot."

"Well, if my partner knew about the pregnancy, he would have been more protective."

Brian rolled his eyes at the thought of Nick. "How do you know that?"  
She looked at Brian with a mixture of confusion and anger on her face. "I know you guys don't like each other, but I know for sure Nick has my back." She laid her head back down on the pillow. "You guys act like immature assholes to each other, and it's getting really old."

"Oliv..."

She put her hand up. "I don't want to hear it. You two need to sit down and talk about your problems like men."

Before Brian could respond, they doctor and tech walked into the room. "Ms. Benson, how's the wound?"

"It's doing fine, I just want to know about my baby."

"Well, that's what we're here for. Luckily, the bullet did no major damage and you should recover fine."

"That's all fine and dandy, but what about the baby? Based on how everyone is acting, I'm just going to assume that we lost it."

The doctor smiled. "Oh, but you're wrong. Would you like to see it?"  
Brian and Olivia couldn't believe what they were hearing. Both of them were prepared to hear the worse of the worse.

Now that Olivia knew she was still pregnant, she vowed to take better care of herself and the baby. She answered the question with teary eyes. "Yes, please."

Jane hooked up the ultrasound machine and started to prep Olivia.

"Is this your first ultrasound?"

"For me, no. For him, yes. He wasn't there when I first found out."

"Well, he's in for a surprise. Are you okay with me lifting your gown up, or would you prefer me to just go under?"

"Well all know what's under here, so you can just lift it up." Olivia said jokingly.

Jane smiled. "Alright, the gel is going to be a little cold, but you already know that." She said as she spread the gel on Olivia's stomach, avoiding her wound. She grabbed the handheld device and moved it around until she found what she was looking for. "There goes your baby. It's in slight distress but that's just from the gunshot and the surgery. Everything should regulate over the next few hours. Once the anesthesia is no longer in your body everything should be looking perfect."

Olivia's eyes filled with tears at Jane's words. She didn't really believe in a God, but she ultimately felt blessed.

Brian couldn't help but smile at the news he just received. He was beyond happy that Olivia and the baby was going to be fine. "So the baby is fine? No harm was done? Everything is going to be okay?"

"Yes, no, and yes. If she was any farther along, it would have been a problem." Jane looked at Olivia.

"Now that we had this little scare, someone is going to be taking it extremely easy now, aren't they?"

"Yes she is," Brian answered for her. "And I'll make sure of that."

Jane smiled. "Very protective and caring husband. He's a keeper."

"He's my boyfriend, not my husband." Olivia said quickly.

How fast she corrected the nurse scared Brian a little, then again he had to realize he was dealing with Olivia. The marriage talk was one that they wouldn't be having soon.

"Oh, sorry. I just assumed..."

"It's fine. We act like a married couple, so you weren't too far off." Brian grabbed Olivia's hand and smiled. "No hard feelings."

"Well, we'll leave you too alone. Remember to be careful. I don't want so see you here until you give birth."

Olivia smiled. "You got it."

The tech and doctor left them alone.  
It was a comfortable silence before Olivia spoke. "You're smoking again, aren't you?"

"Yeah." Brian said in a low voice. He felt bad because he promised he would stop, but it was a hard habit to kick.

"Why?" She said in a disappointed tone.

"I'm stressed, Liv. I haven't had time to relax at all. Finding out you're pregnant, my trial, us breaking up, me getting beat up, now you getting shot. This has happened in the last 6 weeks. I needed to calm my nerves."

"Why didn't you talk to me about it? I hated it before, but now that we have a child, both of us have to be healthy. I refuse to lose you to some smoking related disease. If you're not going to stop for me, stop for the baby."

"It's not as easy as you're making it seem. You have no idea how hard it is to kick an addiction, okay. I'm trying, I really am, but I don't need you scolding me like you're my mother."

"Just get out."

"Olivia..."

"Brian, just go. I don't need this stress. You broke a promise, then you were going behind my back trying to hide it. Did you not think I was going to figure it out?"

He let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm sorry. I'll try harder for you and the baby. I love you guys both. You just gotta give me time."

"I just can't lose you." And that scared Olivia. It scared her that for once in her life, she allowed her happiness to depend on another person.

Brian stood up. "And you won't. I'm not leaving you. I love you." He leaned down and kissed her softly.  
"I love you too." She whispered.

"I swear you and Brian are going to put me in early grave." Cecilia said as she laid another blanket over Olivia.

"I've never met a more accident prone couple."

Olivia chuckled. "I'm fine."

Brian walked into the bedroom. "Don't believe her. I'm close to just handcuffing her to the bed since she doesn't want to follow doctor's orders."

Cecilia looked at Olivia with a stern motherly look. "Sweetie,"

Brian grinned because he knew what was coming next. His mom always started off a sentence with 'sweetie' when she was about to tell you about yourself.

"You can't just ignore what the professionals are saying. What they're telling you is to help your condition."

"I know, I know."

"Well if you knew, you would have no problem staying in bed and letting Brian take care of you."

"Mom.." Brian said in a warning tone. Sometimes his mom could push it, and he definitely didn't want to see Olivia and his mom not getting along.

"I'm just concerned. She's carrying your child, my grandchild, and she needs to be healthy."

Olivia sat back and listened to them talk. She didn't mind Cecilia at all. It was the first time in her life she had someone acting like a mother to her.

"Bry, she's right. After the scare, I need to be a lot more careful with my actions." She looked at Cecilia. "I promise to let Brian take care of me for as long as needed." She smiled a reassuring smile.

Cecilia smiled and relaxed at her words. "That's all I wanted to hear. I'm going to start on dinner. Both of you guys need to lay down." She looked at Brian. "You're not out of the woods yet."

Brian wasn't in the mood to argue with his mom at all. Actually, he was in the mood for something else. "You got it." He said as he laid down next to Olivia in the bed. "We won't get up unless it is absolutely necessary."

"Good. Any suggestions for dinner, or can I have fun?"

Olivia smiled. "Go ahead. Make whatever you want as long as it is tomato free." She laid her hand on her stomach. "Your grandchild still isn't very fond of them."

Cecilia clapped her hands in a joyful matter. "Good. Just yell if you two need anything." She walked out the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Olivia let out a sigh and looked at Brian. "I love your mom."

Brian had a confused look on his face. "Really? She wasn't getting on your nerves? She can be a tad over protecting sometimes."

"No." She looked down at her hands that rested on her lap. "My mom was never concerned about my well-being, so it's nice to have her around."

"Well, there's enough of her to share." He said as he wrapped his arms around heIr cautiously. "She really adores you, Liv. I'm pretty sure she's willing to give up James for you." He grinned.

"I don't want you to think I'm taking your mom from you. I've made it 45 years without a mom, so I should be good."

Brian hated where this conversation was heading. "Listen, baby.."

"No, it's fine. I love your mom and our relationship is great. I will not be stealing your mom from you...yet."  
She smiled. "If she keeps acting the way she is, I might ask her to move in with me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. So you would ask my mom to move in with you before you'd ask me?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Oh, Brian. It was a joke. You basically live here. I didn't think I had to ask."

"It would be nice if you did. We could sell my apartment and saved some money up for the baby." He sat up. "Or maybe we could look for our own place."

She gasped. "Oh, Bry, how long have you felt this way?"

"For a while, Liv. I'm in this with you, no matter what. I let you go 14 years ago, and it was the biggest mistake of my life. I'm not letting you go again." He grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Ever."

Before Olivia could reply, her phone rang. She answered it. "Benson."

"They got a break on Brian's attack. They found blood on his phone that wasn't his."

She sat up. "But I thought it was. The test proved it."

"We only ran a chromosome test." Fin sighed. "The blood is his brother's."

Olivia's jaw dropped as she struggled to sit up. "What do you mean? Are you telling me James did this?"

Now Olivia's conversation spiked Brian's interest. Was she talking about his brother James, and what exactly did he do?

"Yeah. Amanda and I are on our way to go pick him up. Think you can break the news to Brian?"

She sighed. This wasn't going to sit well with Brian nor Cecilia. She couldn't imagine what would push James to such extreme measures. "Yeah, I got it. Just be careful. If he doesn't care what he does to family, he definitely won't give a damn to what he does to you two."

"I'll be careful alright. See ya later, Liv." Fin hung up.

Olivia put her phone back on her nightstand and dreaded where this conversation was going to head.

"What did James do?" Brian asked harshly.

She rubbed her hands together nervous to answer the question. "Well.."

"Do not beat around the bush, Olivia. What did he do?"

She knew Brian was serious when he used her full name. "He was the one that beat you up." She blurted out.

He got out of the bed in complete shock. "You're lying."

"Why would I lie about that? His blood was found at the scene. Fin and Amanda are going to go pick him up now."

Brian starting the pacing the room back and forth. "Why? Why would my own brother do this, and then threaten you? I'm going to kill him."

"Have you guys always gotten along?"

"We fought like how siblings fought."  
Olivia wished she had got to have those "sibling fights", but it wasn't time to think about her past right now. "Is he jealous?"

Brian turned around and looked at Olivia. "Of what? He's a vice president of an electric company, he got straight A's, he got a full scholarship to Yale. The only things I have over him is that I'm the favorite and I have you. There's nothing in my life worth wanting."

"Bry, that's not true. Money doesn't buy happiness, and you're happy. Right?"

"You know I'm happy, Liv, and you're the reason."

"Put it together, Brian. I'm going to go out on a limb here and say your brother doesn't like when other people are happy and he isn't."

He leaned against the dresser and ran a hand down the side of his face.

"My brother tried to kill me. Isn't this just great."

"How and when are you going to tell your mother?"

"Oh shit, Liv. I didn't think of that." He sighed. How are you suppose to tell your mother that her son tried to kill her other son? "I guess there's no time like the present." He walked over to the door and opened it. "Ma! Can you come here?"

Cecilia stopped mixing the potatoes and turned down the fire on the stove. She walked towards the bedroom with a smile on her face. "Yes?"

Brian sat on the edge of the bed. "You might want to sit down for this." He patted the spot next to him.

Her smile quickly faded, and she became intensely worried. "What's going on?"

Brian looked to Olivia for support, and she understood the look.

"There was a break in Brian's case. We found out who did it."

"So why aren't you guys celebrating? This is a good thing."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Olivia tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, Brian chewed on his bottom lip nervously, and Cecilia looked back and forth between the two confused.

Olivia cleared her throat. She could only imagine how hard this must be for Brian. "Um, the person who did this is close to you guys...Like you gave birth to him, close."

"James did not do this." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew Brian and James rarely got along, but she never thought James would go to such extreme measures.

"The evidence says otherwise. They found his blood on my phone. The cut he got on his head from 'running into the door' is from me hitting him with my phone."

"I can't believe this. Why would he do this? I'm going to go talk to him." She stood up.

Brian grabbed her arm. "Whoa, ma. That's not a good idea, plus he's getting picked up. I'm sure he'll use his only phone call to call you."

"I won't answer. He deserves every day he spends in jail." She leaned down and kissed Brian's forehead.

"I'm going to go finish dinner." She stood up straight, smoothed out the wrinkles in her apron, and walked out the room.

Before Olivia could say something, Brian put his hand up. "Don't ask. When she's alone at home, she's going to flip shit."

"I wasn't going to ask that. I was going to ask are you craving right now?"

"You have no idea, but I'll be fine. Just being around you kills the craving." He moved up the bed and rested his head on her shoulder. "You know, I really do love you."

Olivia smiled. "I know you do. I love you too."

"James is vice president of the same electric company Luke was employed at. Anyone else find that strange?" Fin said as he stared at the computer screen.

"Are you trying to say Olivia getting shot was planned?" Nick said crossing his arms. He still felt bad about the shooting and the fact that Olivia's baby was in danger.

"It makes sense. Brian's attack and the shooting were a little over a week apart, the people responsible for both events just so happen to work at the same company, and what better way to get a SVU detective's attention than by committing some sex crimes? I say we dump James and Luke's phone and see if they've been talking after business hours."

"Already ahead of ya." Munch said as he walked up to the computer. He pulled up the records. "First, Luke is still alive. He was the star swimmer on his swim team. Secondly, they had a phone call the night before the first rape occurred that was 30 minutes long. Thirdly, Luke is gay, and last but not least, James has been paying Luke's bills for the last 6 months. So I'm going to guess that they're in a relationship."

"Uh, well, somebody needs to question James and we need to find Luke. This case just took an interesting turn."

"We tried talking to James. He said and I quote, 'I'll only talk to my son of a bitch brother or that fine lady he unfortunately knocked up.' End quote."

"Olivia is on mandatory bed rest, and we all know Brian is going to leave her side." As much as it killed Nick, he could tell Brian really cared about Olivia.

Amanda titled her head to the side a little. "Anybody else feels like James is jealous? He tried to get rid of Brian, but that didn't work, so he figured if he couldn't have Olivia..."

"Nobody would." Fin finish the sentence for her. "So now we just have to find evidence to prove this."

"But if we think he's in a relationship with Luke, why go after Olivia?"

"Sibling rivalry or he's trying to prove that he's straight."

"I think we need to hear it straight from the horse's mouth. Have Morales set up a video chat so James can talk to Olivia and Brian. Somebody get Luke from lock-up so we can hear his side of the story. I want both of them to rot in prison." Cragen added. Nobody was going to try and kill one of his detectives and get away with it.

* * *

**A/N: Up next, what's going on with Luke and James, is James really behind it, and if so why? Can Brian and Nick finally get along? Two familiar faces from the past appear and stir up some trouble. Reviews are liked. **


	5. The End

**A/N: I forgot to mention in the last chapter that this story is no longer co-written. Also, this chapter may seem a little OOC, but it'll all make sense in the end.**

* * *

"I want to see them in person. Get them here or I'm not talking. I can Skype them from anywhere." James sat back in his chair and crossed his arms.

"You take this or leave it, James. Either way you're going down."

He smirked. "Oh really? Where is your proof? You think I set this up all based on gut feelings, and your ADA can tell you that gut feelings do not win cases."

Rafael, who was on the other side of the glass nodded in agreement. "You guys better find me evidence that the attacks are somehow linked, or your gut feelings was just your lunch digesting."

Amanda smirked. "Well we have enough evidence to get a warrant to search his place, right?"

"Yeah, the blood should be enough. If you can find any evidence that this was all planned, by all means share. I'll be at my office if you need me." He walked away secretly hoping they found something to put this bastard away.

Back in the interrogation room, Nick and Fin were still trying to get something out of James.

"Listen, if you talk now, maybe we can work out a plea bargain with the DA."

"I said I'll talk when you get those two in here."

Nick slapped his hands on the table and got in his face. "Do you not realize that Olivia was shot two days ago, by your secret lover? Or the fact that you brutally beat your brother? Yeah, neither one are going to be in here in person."

"Oops. I guess it is my fault. I'll do the damn call, but I don't want you guys in here. This is a family matter." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I have nothing to say to that bastard." Olivia said as she watched Brian hooked up the webcam to the TV.

"Well, you heard your boss. They think all of this is somewhat linked together. I know you want him put away."

"I also don't need any extra stress."

Brian sighed and sat next to Olivia on the couch. "After this, I promise you a massage."

That sentence alone brought a smile to Olivia's face. "I want you to use massaging oils and everything."

He leaned over and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Whatever you want, baby."

"I'd also like some Chinese."

"Liv, you literally just finished eating 30 minutes ago."

She raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms. "Are you telling a pregnant woman she can't eat?"

"Me?" He pointed to himself and shook his head. "Never. You want Chinese?" He stood up from his seat. "I'll get you Chinese."

Olivia smirked. "Have I told you I loved you lately?"

Brian smiled. "Probably, but it wouldn't hurt to hear it again."

She laughed at his boyish attitude. "Well, I love you."

"That's what I like to hear." He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Love you too."

Suddenly there was a loud and rapid banging on the door. "Let us in!" A female voice said.

"Who would be here right now?" Olivia asked a little nervous. They weren't expecting anyone, and with them both injured, there was no way for them to defend themselves.

"I'll check." Brian walked towards the door, and grabbed Olivia's gun from on top of the refrigerator before he checked the peephole. The woman didn't look familiar to him at all, but the boy, the boy was someone he had seen before.

"Bri, baby, who is it?" Olivia asked from the couch worried.

Brian leaned back a little and looked at a picture of the fridge, then looked back through the peephole. "Well, I'd be damned," He said as he opened the door. "It's Calvin."

Olivia was stunned as she tried to get up from the couch. "Calvin? Vivian? What are you guys doing here?"

Brian put Olivia's gun back in its spot, and closed the door. "You need to be sitting down, Olivia." He said sternly.

"Who is this?" Calvin asked as he looked Brian up and down.

Olivia gingerly sat back on the couch and sighed. "Calvin, Vivian, meet my boyfriend Brian. Brian, meet Calvin and Vivian. Now answer my question, what are you guys doing here?"

Vivian spoke up. "I'm sorry to just barge in like this, but I was evicted, and we had nowhere else to go."

Now Olivia was genuinely confused. "I thought you were staying with your grandparents, and I thought you were in rehab."

Calvin head slightly dropped. "My grandpa died, and my grandma is really sick, so I had to move in with my mom."

Olivia felt bad for bringing it up, and could only imagine what Calvin was going through; then again she knew what it was like to live with a mom that was an addict. "Come here, baby." She said lovingly to Calvin. He sat down next to her and she wrapped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him close.

Brian watched the instant connection between the two, and knew that Olivia really got attached to him. "So you guys need a place to stay?"

"Just for a few days. I have a job interview, and I need to get Calvin back in school, plus I have to send money to the nursing home."

As Olivia held Calvin gently, she could actually tell that Vivian was really trying to change for the better. "You don't have to explain. There's only one bedroom, though."

Vivian smiled. "You would do this for us? For me?"

"I'm doing it for Calvin. He needs a stable environment to live in." Just at the moment, a call came through on Skype.

"Um, we can finish talking about this later. Liv and I have some work related things to take care of. You guys can get comfortable in the guest room." Brian said as he answered the call.

Calvin understood the urgency and reluctantly removed himself from Olivia's grasp. He grabbed his mom's arm and led her to the room.

Now Olivia had so much on her plate at the moment that she couldn't even think straight. Lord knows she didn't want to deal with any of it. She just wanted to lie in Brian's arms all day and forget all her troubles. She took a deep breath as she saw James' face appear on the screen with a smug look on his face.

"Don't look so happy to see me, Olivia. How are you and the baby doing?"

Brian sat next to Olivia and laid his hand on top of hers. "Cut the bullshit. What the hell did we ever do to you to deserve this?"

"I'm not talking to you, asshole." James spat. He looked back at Olivia and smiled. "I want to talk to this lovely lady. I'm sorry about the shooting. The idiot was supposed to hit you in the leg."

Olivia took a sharp intake of air. "So you're confessing to planning the rapes and an attempted murder of a police officer?"

"I didn't say I planned anything, sweetie. I was told that you were going to be shot in the leg, not in the stomach to put my niece or nephew in danger."

"You're never going to see my kid, and I will personally make sure of that." Brian said angrily.

"Are you sure about that? How will you able to afford a kid on one salary. Let's be real, Brian. You're going to need your brother's help, and I can't do that behind bars."

"I don't want your fucking help. Don't worry about us; I'll find a way to support my family, because I'm a man like unlike you." Brian's frustration with this whole process was growing rapidly. It was obvious there weren't going to get anything out of James. "Just tell us what you need to tell us, and then leave us alone for good."

James smirked, leaned back in his chair, and crossed his arms. Manipulating people was something he was always good at, and it seemed like he got better over the years. "I called in a favor just in case you did lose the baby. I wanted to make sure Olivia would be a mom, just in case your swimmers stop swimming. You can thank me now or_ now_."

Everyone listening to the conversation was more confused than they thought. What favor did he call in, and how did they miss that on his call log?

"The hell did you do, James?" Brian asked in a raised tone. If James did what Brian thinks he did, none of this was going to end well.

"Don't act like you forgot what you were born into. Unlike you, I still use my connections. Now, be thankful I care about you to do all of this." James looked over at Olivia one final time and smiled. "When you're ready to dump this punk, you have a real man waiting on you." He smiled and blew Olivia a kiss. "Bye." He ended the call.

* * *

"You're in the fucking mafia!" Olivia yelled at Brian. He had just finished telling her what he thinks James may have done.

"I'm not in the mafia. My family is. I don't deal with that side at all. My mom told us to stay away, and Jordan and I listened, but James he couldn't stay away. He loves the money and power too much." Brian shook his head. "Liv, I'm sorry. I didn't know this would happen."

"Are you seriously in the mafia?" Calvin asked from the living room. "That's really cool. Is it like the Godfather movies?"

Brian smiled and looked at Calvin. "Yeah, kind of. Not much killing unless you don't follow directions."

Olivia hit Brian in the chest. "Brian!"

He faked cough, and held his chest. "Liv, you can't be serious right now. We were never in danger, but I may have to make some calls to see exactly what that shithead did."

"Liv, the mafia is cool. You guys could be really high up there. You never know." Calvin said as he approached the fridge to get a drink.

Even though Calvin shouldn't have been listening to the conversation, he made a very good point. "Exactly how much power does your family have?" Olivia asked as she crossed her arms.

His eyes dropped to the ground, and he began to rub the back of his neck nervously. "Not that much."

"You're a liar! That's why you have your mom's maiden name."

"Fine! The Machi Mafia. You've heard of them. One of the biggest mafias in the city. I didn't tell you because you would freak. They know I want nothing to do with them, and they're okay with that."

"You're telling me that you never did anything for them?"

Brian grabbed Olivia's hands and looked her in the eye. "Baby, I never ever did any business with them. I refused every time. Trust me; I would never put myself in that situation."

Olivia bit her quivering bottom lip. "Okay, I believe you."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you and our baby, and I will do everything to keep you guys out of harm's way."

"Baby?! You're pregnant! What?"

Brian had a fatherly smile plastered on his face. "She'll be three months next week, which is why she should be laying down and not stressing out over things she can't control."

Olivia knew it was a good sign that Brian was keeping up with how far along she was. Sometimes she would think he was more excited than she was. She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't stressed until I found out I was dating a mafia member, so excuse me."

"Liv, you're going to be a mom. This is awesome!" Calvin said as he was about to run up to Olivia and hug her, but Brian stopped him.

"She's injured, be careful."

"Wait, what happened?" Calvin asked with worry in his voice.

"I got shot in the stomach, but I'm fine, and so is the baby. I just need to take it extremely easy for the next few weeks, but that whole plan has sunk." Olivia said eyeing Brian.

He looked at the ground and starting digging his toes in the carpet. "I'm sorry if my mom and I are messing things up. We just didn't have anywhere else to go."

"No, you stop it right now. This will always be your home. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I just wished I had a normal life for once. I thought everything would be great when my mom was sober, but it seemed as things just got worse."

Brian slowly left the kitchen, feeling as things were about to get personal between Calvin and Olivia.

Olivia sighed and brought him into her arms, cautious of her wound. She worked with countless victims, and got close to many of them, but only a few stayed permanently in her memory because they had similar upbringings, and Calvin was one of them. His whole life he was bounced around place to place and Olivia hated it. She wished they would have just let him stay with her. "Your mom is trying, Calvin. You have to give her props. At least she's trying to get better for you. I wish my mom would have done that."

"But I'll never have a normal life. My dad is in prison for killing my mom's best friend, and my mom used to be a crack head. I was temporarily a cop's kid, but I was literally snatched from her arms. There's nothing normal about that." He muffled into her chest.

By this time, Olivia was already crying. She still have a vivid memory of that day in the precinct when they came and took Calvin from her. Till this day, she wishes she would have fought harder for him, but she thought being with his grandparents would be the best for him. "I'm so sorry, Calvin."

Calvin pulled away and looked at Olivia. "Don't cry. I hate seeing you and my mom cry." He said wiping her tears.

She smiled at the amazing boy standing in front of her. Through all he had been through, Calvin still grew into a respectful teenager. "You're a good kid, Calvin. Anyone would be lucky to be your parents."

* * *

"What connections are you talking about?" Nick asked as he sat across from James. He didn't care if the connections could possibly put Brian in trouble; he cared more about his partner.

"Now, why the hell would I tell _you_ out of all people? You hate my brother, and has had it out from him since you met him. I mean you're probably only doing this to get back at him. Maybe that's why you used Olivia as your shield. You wanted him to hurt too." James leaned forward. "You want to get in Olivia's pants also."

Nick had enough of his bullshit, and punched him dead in the jaw. "You disgusting son of a bitch!"

Fin pushed Nick towards the door. "Yo, I got this."

Nick took one last look at James before he left the room. "Capt..."

"Save it. Olivia just called. Apparently James and Brian were born into the Machi Mafia. That was the connections James was talking about. Brian has cut off all ties with them, including changing his last name. Book him."

Amanda felt the blood drain from her face. She was still paying off her gambling debts, and she owed the most to the Machis. She knew not to keep it from Captain this time.

Nick nodded and walked off to his desk to start on paperwork, and ice his hand. He couldn't believe that Brian had that much power to his name, and never used it. He was sort of glad, because the way he treated Brian, he would probably be dead by now.

"Uh, Captain, we may have a problem."

Cragen looked at Amanda, who looked like she had just seen a ghost. "What's going on?"

She lowered her voice, not wanting any attention from the people walking by. "I owe the Machis about five grand."

He sighed, and knew 1PP was going to have his ass for sure. He didn't want Amanda to worry about the future of her job. "I'll handle it."

Back in interrogation, Fin was having more luck with James than Nick. "We all can tell you care about Olivia. You just want the best for her, and you think that's you."

James cleared his throat. "Correction: I know that's me. My brother is no good for her. She needs a real man."

"Understandable, but how would she feel when she finds out her 'real man' likes real men too?"

He gave him the side-eye. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Tuh, we know all about you and Luke. The phone calls, the text messages, everything. We know you too set up the rapes to get Olivia's attention. We know everything."

For the first time that day, James was starting to believe they had him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Before Fin could reply, he heard the infamous three knocks on the glass window signaling that they had enough evidence to book. He smirked and stood up. "You're under arrest."

"That's bullshit. You don't have anything on me. I know police tactics. You lie and say you have something, so then I can talk. Nope, not going to work."

Fin pulled him out his chair. "I'm not one of those cops." He slapped the cuffs on his wrist. "It looks like you'll have a lot fun in prison." He pushed him out the room.

Nick was at his desk when he got a phone call from Olivia. He already knew what she was calling about.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"You probably know about Brian's family alre-"

"I don't care Liv. He doesn't matter to me."

Olivia sighed. "Well there's another thing. I want you to come over when you're free so you two can talk. I'm tired of you guys acting like little kids. You're my partner, and he's my boyfriend. Rather you like it or not, he's going to be in my life. Get over it." She snapped. She had it up to here with these two.

"But..."

"No ifs, ands, and buts about. You get your ass over here, or I will find you, and there will be hell to pay." She hung up the phone.

Nick shook his head and put his phone down. He knew this conversation was going to come eventually, he just didn't think he would be ready. The first time him and Brian met, they got into a physical altercation, and the tension had just escalated between them.

* * *

Brian had just walked back in the apartment from going to see his dad. He couldn't believe what James had done, and he didn't know how he was going to tell Olivia. He kicked his shoes off and sat on the couch next to Calvin. "Sup, kid?"

"Nothing much. Liv is sleep, and my mom went to meet someone." Calvin answered not even looking in Brian's direction.

"Did she eat?"

"I almost had to force it down her throat, but yeah."

Brian chuckled. "I like you, kid."

He finally looked at Brian. "I'm going to be 15. Can you stop with the 'kid' thing?"

"Sorry." Brian didn't know why, but he was feeling uncomfortable around Calvin.

"How long have you and Liv been together?"

"About a year." And now he knew why. Calvin was about to interrogate him, and he wasn't ready.

"So you love her?"

"Yeah, a lot."

"Marriage?" He asked as he turned the TV off.

"I mean, yeah, but you know how she is. When she's ready, I'll be ready."

"Hmm. So you wanted kids, or was her pregnancy an accident?"

Brian felt himself start to sweat, and shifted a little. "I want kids, and Liv wants kids. It wasn't an accident, it just wasn't planned."

"Good. I mean if you hurt her, just don't. Got it?"

"I couldn't hurt her if I tried, but you have my word."

"He has your word on what?" Olivia asked as she stepped into the living room. Her hair was all over her head, and her makeup was completely gone. But Brian still thought she was so beautiful.

"Just taking a bet on a game. No big deal." Calvin answered for Brian.

"Boys." Olivia smiled, and then looked at Brian. "So what did you find out from your dad?"

"Uh, you want Calvin in the room?"

"I've probably seen and heard worse," he got up, "but I'll leave." He walked passed Olivia and left the room.

Olivia walked towards the couch and sat next to Brian. "If he confessed to any crimes, please don't tell me."

"No, no he didn't. He just said he was happy to see me, and he knew I would be coming soon, and then he asked about you." Brian saw the confused looked on Olivia's face. "Oh don't think he doesn't know everything about you. That's what I need to tell you. The call James made was to Vivian's landlord. They knew this is the only place she could go, and he knew you had Calvin. He was planning to get Vivian back in drugs, so you could get custody of Calvin permanently. I'm sorry my family is so fucked up."

Olivia was hit with a range of emotions. The selfish part of her wanted Vivian to get back into drugs so she could have Calvin, but she knew that wasn't right. "So how do we stop them?"

"I already did. You won't have to worry about them, but just in case, you need to tell Vivian."

"Bri, this is bad. She was just starting to get her life on track, and try to be a good mother to Calvin. As much as I love Calvin, it hurts seeing a mother get her child taken away from her."

Brian wrapped Olivia in his arms. "I know, I know. This is why I was protecting you from them. The only reason my dad himself hasn't done anything is because I threaten to tell all his secrets, James, on the other hand, just doesn't care. Once he's locked up, he doesn't need any communication with the outside world, or you, me, and the squad may be in danger. He has his own set of goons, they only listen to him."

"So what now? We live in fear for the rest of our lives?" Olivia was not liking the sound of where things were going.

"No, my dad is handling it as we speak." He pressed his lips to Olivia's forehead. "I'd be damned if you think I wasn't going to make sure you were safe."

Even though that made Olivia feel a little better, she had a feeling that this was far from over. "Okay. I have something to tell you, though."

"What?"

"Nick is probably going to be here soon for you guys to talk."

"Oliv-"

"Shut up. You guys are going to talk, and so help me God, if you guys don't put your differences aside, I'm shooting both of you."

Brian sighed. "If talking to that son of a bitch is going to make you happy, then fine. But he has one time, and I swear..."

He was cut off by Olivia kissing him. "Yeah, you're not going to do anything."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Listen, you don't like me, and I don't like you. However, we have one thing in common, and that's Olivia. I think for her sake we should be able to get along." Nick said breaking the awkward silence between the two.

"That's fine, but stay out of her personal life. You worry about her when she has her badge on. You worry about Detective Benson, I got Olivia. How mature are you throwing a fit over who she is dating?"

Nick bit his tongue, and had to remind himself that this was for Olivia. "Listen,"

"No, I'm done listening to you. I'm willing to put our differences aside for Olivia and Olivia only. I don't like you, never did like, and probably won't ever like you." Brian stood up from the couch. "Now, it was nice talking to you."

"What the hell does Olivia see in you? You're an immature asshole. Now I'm done." Nick stood up and walked towards the door. Before he could get there, Brian turned him around and punched him in the face.

Before long, they were both of the floor scuffling. Olivia rushed out her bedroom and felt her blood boiling as she witnessed this fight. "STOP!" She yelled out.

Brian got in one last hit as he got up. "I think we can be friends now." He said wiping the blood off his lip.

"Both of you are so fucking childish. Nick, get the hell out!" Olivia looked at Brian, "And you, you get your ass back there."

"Liv..."

"Nick, I said get out." She said firmly.

Nick dropped his head and walked out the apartment. He knew he was going to have a lot of ass-kissing to do.

"You are so lucky I can't kick your ass right now. I leave you two alone for five minutes and you're fighting! I tell you to talk, and you guys are beating the hell out of each other. I'm not supposed to be stressed out, but you're adding to it. What the hell is your problem?"

"He likes you, Olivia! Why can't you see that? It's more than a partnership to him!"

"He doesn't, and I wish everyone would stop saying that! Why can't you just accept that fact that another man cares for me and not in a romantic way?"

"Because that's how it was with your last partner at first, and we all know how that ended."

* * *

**Intenseeeeeeee. Reviews are liked :)**


	6. And It Begins

Silence filled the room. Olivia couldn't believe what Brian had just said. She felt the air leave her body as soon as she heard the words come out of his mouth. Her feelings towards Elliot were something she told him in confidence, and he had just used it in an argument.

"Ok, wow. I'm just going to ignore that low blow." She said as she was trying to figure out why he would think that was even okay to say. It wasn't the first time he had brought it up, but he never went that far with it.

"Liv..." Brian was now realizing the mistake he made. He was angry, but not at her. He had no right to throw that in her face. Olivia never brought up him and Carissa, even in arguments, but he always had a way of playing the Elliot card, and truly felt bad about it.

"No, Brian, screw you. I'm going to walk away before I say something I'm going to regret." She said walking away from him before he saw her tears.

Brian sighed heavily, and knew this wasn't going to end well. He felt bad for what he said, and knew he would be making it up for a long time. Olivia trusted him with that information, and now their trust was shaken, again.

Olivia had locked herself in the bathroom. She couldn't stand to be in the same room as Brian, let alone be in the same apartment as him. Because that's how it was with your last partner at first, and we all know how that ended replayed over and over in her head. Brian was just proving her right. She should and could never open up to anyone ever again. It was going to take some time for her to ever forgive him.

She slid down the wall as she choked on her sobs. The crying, and the position she was in was putting pressure on her wound, but at this point she didn't care. This couldn't be happening; too much was happening. She was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't hear the knock on the door.

"Liv, can I come in?" Brian pleaded. He should give her space, but he couldn't help but to hurt when he realized he was the reason behind her tears.

"Don't you think you've done enough damage? Just leave like my last partner did."

"Liv, I'm so sorry. I'm an asshole. You trusted me with that information, and I threw it in your face. You have every right to be pissed at me, but don't shut me out. I love you."

"Just leave. Go home. I don't want to be around you." She said with raw anger in her voice. Everyone knew Elliot was a sensitive topic for her, and Brian knew more about the situation than anybody else.

He sighed and figured it was best to give her space right now. "If that's what you want, I'll do it. I'll call when I get there. I love you." He walked away from the bathroom door with his head hung low and feeling like complete shit. He was surprised to see Calvin standing right outside the bedroom door.

"You promised me no more than 20 minutes ago that you weren't going to hurt her."

"I..."

Calvin held up his hand to cut Brian off. "I don't want to hear it. You better fix this, and fix it soon."

"I can't fix it when she wants me gone."

"Yeah, but she doesn't mean it. If you leave right now, you're just going to be like everyone else. Well, I mean you've already hurt her like everyone did, but you don't want to be two for two."

"Anybody ever tell you how smart you are, kid, I mean Calvin?" Brian said realizing a teenager had a better perspective on his relationship than he did.

Calvin smirked. "I hear it from time to time. I just really want to see Liv happy. I mean she deserves it, and the fact that you've been around for so long..."

"I know. I shouldn't have said that to her. I was mad at that partner of hers." Brian said leaning against the wall. "His presence just pisses me off."

"Yeah, well I don't get a good vibe from him either, but you don't see me fighting him or hurting people I love. If you hate him so much, why don't you just use your mafia ties to get rid of him? Problem solved."

He chuckled. "Ha! Only if it was that easy. I need to try to like him for Liv's sake. Hey, wanna help me make up to her?"

Calvin smile. "I thought you would never ask."

* * *

"So we have James and Luke on all charges. They're being booked now." Amanda informed Captain. She was also nervous to talk to him because he had gone to see 1PP this morning.

"That's good." He said not looking up from his paperwork. He sensed that the young detective wanted to talk about more than the case. "Anything else?"

She fidgeted with the pen that was in her hand when she answered him. "Uh, yeah. You went to the big dogs today. What happened?"

Cragen put his pen down and looked up. "Would you like to take a seat?"

"No, I just really want to know rather I still have my job or not."

"Yes, but they are going to be watching your every transaction. One more slip up, and you're gone, Amanda." If it was up to him, he wouldn't be so tough on her. He always gave his detectives a plethora of chances, and he knew how hard it was to deal with addictions.

Amanda let out the air she was holding in. She knew her captain had to put his neck out on the line again for her. "Thank you so much, sir. I promise I won't be screwing up anymore. You have my word." She rushed out the office trying to hide the smile on her face. She loved this job, and didn't know what she would do without it. As soon as she sat down at her desk, her phone rang.

"Rollins." She answered.

"It's payday." A harsh, but yet very familiar voice said through the speakers.

Amanda looked around the room to make sure nobody was paying attention to her. "I can't right now. They know about me paying you back, and they're tracking my every move. I could lose my job."

"Boo hoo, sad story. I want my money by 11:30 tonight, or there will be consequences. Do I make myself clear? Good." He said before she can say something. He hung up the phone to leave Amanda to think about what the hell she was going to do.

She could go tell Captain, and he could help her out, but she had depended on him too many times before. She could go talk to Brian, and have him pull some strings, but she didn't want to put him or Olivia in any danger. She took a deep breath and knew what she had to do. She was a big girl, and big girls can take care of themselves.

* * *

Cecilia slapped Brian in the back of his head. "What were you thinking? I like Olivia, a lot, and if you screwed this up..."

Calvin snickered.

"Maaaa." Brian whined.

"Hush. Now, is Olivia still sleeping?"

"I gave her some water to take her Tylenol about 20 minutes ago because she said she was feeling a little sore." Calvin answered.

Cecilia clapped her hands together. "Great! Brian, you have plenty of time to go buy her some flowers, chocolate, and maybe some jewelry, while I cook everyone dinner."

"Whatcha cookin', Ms. Cassidy?" Calvin asked, leaning over the breakfast bar.

"First, call me grandma, and secondly, baked tilapia, brown rice, and kale."

"Geesh, ma. You just met the kid." Brian said as he was getting his shoes on. "I'll be back. Don't try to kidnap him."

"Brian, if she wants me to call her grandma, why object? A kid can never have too many grandparents."

Brian realized the touchy situation with Calvin's grandparents, and understood why Calvin was clinging to his mom's side. His mom had a way of filling voids in people's lives, and he couldn't be happier to be blessed with such an amazing woman as his mom. "Alright, I'm leaving. I should be back in an hour or so and probably broke."

As Brian was leaving, Vivian was walking back in the apartment. "Hi, guys." She said awkwardly as she realized that they had company. "Who is this lovely lady?"

Cecilia smiled. "Wow, such fantastic manners. I'm Brian's mom, Cecilia, but you can call me mom. Everyone does." She held her hand out for Vivian to shake.

"Oh, you're here to help him fix the mess he created with Olivia? I'm Vivian, Calvin's mom." She returned the gesture.

"Yes, because my son sometimes sticks his foot in his mouth. Are you a friend of Olivia's?"

"Uh, kind of sort of. We have history; however she is a great person."

"Hmmph. Well I'm cooking, and I don't like anyone in the kitchen while I'm doing so. You two shoo. Go watch television or something."

Vivian smiled. "No worries. It seems like whatever it is; it's going to taste great." She walked towards the spare bedroom to relax.

"Ms., ermh, Grandma, can I help?" Calvin asked shyly.

Something about Calvin reminded her Brian when he was younger, and she couldn't help but smile. She hated when people were in the kitchen with her, but she needed to know some more about him and his mom. "Absolutely. Now wash your hands, and get the kale."

Calvin grinned and hopped off the bar stool. "You got it."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Calvin and Cecilia were waiting for the tilapia to finish and for Brian to get back home. Most of the time cooking was spent with Cecilia telling Calvin stories, now she wanted to know more about him. They sat at the dining room table with drinks in their hands. Wine for Cecilia and juice for Calvin. "So, tell me about how you met Olivia."

Calvin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Well, it's a really long story, but basically she was helping my mom out with her problems, and she ended up getting temporary custody over me for about a month. Uh, my mom and some guy from Child Services literally came and ripped me from her arms. We tried to keep in touch..." He trailed off. He could talk about his mom being a drug addict, and his dad being a murderer, but he always got emotional when it came to Olivia.

Cecilia could only imagine how Olivia felt in that moment. Brian had constantly brought up the fact that Olivia wanted to be a mother, and she had the chance, but it was literally snatched away from her. "I never knew that. Olivia is okay with you and your mom staying here?" She asked knowing just how friendly Olivia was being to Vivian.

"Yeah, Liv is cool like that. That's why everyone loves her. She puts others before herself." Calvin felt the mood change in the room, and didn't really want to talk about this anymore. That's why he was nothing short of thankful when Brian finally walked in the apartment at that moment.

"Is she still sleeping?" He asked with flowers and candy in one hand, and a small jewelry bag in the other.

"No, she's up talking to Vivian. You took too long. You had one job, Brian." Cecilia shook her head and rose from her seat. "Calvin and I will put the finishing touches on dinner."

"Thanks for everything, ma." Brian said as he walked towards the bedroom. He took a deep breath before he opened the door. "Liv?"

Olivia and Vivian were looking at a video on her laptop. Olivia looked up. "Oh, hi, Brian. I didn't hear you come in." She said as she closed the laptop and moved it off her lap.

Vivian saw the flowers and figured she should give the two some time to talk. "I'm going to go see if dinner is ready." She quickly left the room and shut the door behind her.

Brian sighed and walked closer towards Olivia. He needed to choose his words carefully if he wanted to get her back. He felt his palms start to sweat as he began to speak. "I love you. I love you more than I have loved anyone else. If I lose you because of my stupid mistake, I would never forgive myself. You've been putting up with so much of my shit lately, and you're still here. You're an amazing woman that any man will kill to have. I'm so, so, so, sorry about what I said. I crossed a line, and I hurt you. What I said was never okay, and never will be okay."

Olivia leaned against the headboard with her arms crossed. "I forgive you."

Brian was surprised. He thought he was going to have to work a lot harder to get those words out of her. "Okay, uh, I got you something."

"Brian, you didn't have to do that. I forgave you two days ago. I just, it took me awhile to get what you said to me out of my head. I was hurt, and I thought you would be the last to person to ever do that."

"And you don't know how shitty I feel for doing that to you. I should be lucky to have you in my life." He pulled out a box. "It's not much..."

"It's the thought that counts." Olivia whispered as she took the box from him. She didn't understand how she could be so lucky to have a guy like him. Despite their problems, he was still the best guy she has ever dated. She opened the box, and her first reaction was to gasp. It was a diamond tennis bracelet. "Bri, no, I can't accept this. We have a baby on the way..."

Brian put his finger to her lips. "I know, but that's also what I wanted to tell you. I got the job, and the first person I wanted to splurge on was my queen of a girlfriend. I got a great deal."

"But..."

"No buts, Olivia. Let someone take care of you, let that someone be me." He pleaded with her. Olivia was so independent, and even after a year of dating, she was still reluctant to anything Brian would try to do for her.

"Okay," She finally gave in. "I'm proud of you for getting the job. So proud." She said with a smile on her face. "I know you're going to kick ass."

He sat on the bed next to her. "I couldn't have done it without your support. I love you, Liv." He dropped his forehead to hers. "So damn much."

"Just don't do it again, Brian, please." She said with tears forming in her eyes. She was looking directly at him, and Brian could see the vulnerability written all over her face. "I love you, and loosing you will kill me."

"Baby, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you." He cupped her face ever so lightly. "You're mine, forever." He kissed her softly and tried to put his feelings into the kiss. He wanted her to know just how much he truly meant to her.

They were so wrapped up in each other; they didn't know that they had an audience until they heard clapping.

"I'm so glad you guys made up, but dinner is ready." Cecilia stated with a smile on her face.

"Alright, ma." Brian turned his attention back to Olivia and put the bracelet back on her wrist. "I love you." He kissed her knuckles, before he helped her up.

* * *

Amanda walked into a dim bar with her hands stuffed in her pockets. She couldn't remember a time that she was ever this nervous. She walked directly to the back, where there was a discrete room. She had been in this room many times before, paying $200 here, $1000 there. Whatever she could scrape up in two weeks, came here. That's the price she paid for being a gambler. She was at the door and took a deep breath. This visit was different, however. She didn't have any money, and she didn't know how this was going to end. She knocked four times, signaling that someone was here to pay their dues.

"Come in." She heard a harsh voice come through the door. The same voice that belonged to the man that had called her earlier that day.

She opened the door and was surprised to see more than two men in the room. Usually it was just two young guys; one at the desk, and the other one guarding the door. Tonight, it was those two guys, but also two older looking gentlemen. One who look very much like Brian and James, and she came to the conclusion that this was their father.

"Well if it isn't our second favorite sex crimes detective." The older gentleman said. "I think your balance is around five grand. How much you got for us today, sweetie?"

Amanda gulped. If this was their father, she could be in serious trouble right now. He was high up there, and she had no idea why he was even here. She didn't owe as nearly as much money as other people, but she was a cop, and that made her that much more important to the mafia. "That's uh, actually what I wanted to talk about. After we finished with James' case, word got out that I owe you guys. Therefore, my every transaction is being watched." She stammered out. Even though she was a cop, this was the first time she felt like her life was truly in danger.

"I honestly don't give a shit." Bruno, James and Brian's dad, said. "You brought this all on yourself, and now you must deal with it. Today is payday, and you knew that."

"Wait, boss," Tony, one of the younger guys interrupted him, "If she can't pay with cash, there's always other ways to pay off debts." He said with a sickening smirk on his face that Amanda so desperately wanted to smack off.

"That may certainly work, but she's not my type, boys."

"But she is part of the reason your son is going to jail."

"James? I've been waiting for him to get put away, but I do know a cop that wants to work in your unit." He looked at Amanda.

"Uh, okay. Give me his name and I'll put in a good word for him." She was hoping that she had dodged a major bullet. Figuratively and literally.

"Oh, no. You need to quit, so he has an indefinite spot."

Amanda felt like she had just gotten punch in the gut. SVU was her life, and she wasn't going to have it taken away because of some debts. "No, I can't quit. Give me another day, and I'll get you some money. Tomorrow, this time." She didn't know where she was going to get the money, but she had to get it now. The only way she got quick money off the record was with bets.

"Too late. You have two options, and you know what they are."

* * *

Brian was turning off all the lights in the apartment and making sure the windows and door was locked when he got a call on his phone. He sighed and rolled his eyes when he saw the caller ID. "What do you want?"

The answer he got was not one that he didn't want to hear, nor did he expect.

"You're fucking kidding me."


End file.
